Backing to life
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: ANTES WAITING FOR YOU. Claire no supera la ausencia de Steve pero todo cambia una mañana de fiebre. ahora ella como todos busca retomar su vida Steve/Claire/OC Leon/Ada Rebecca/Billy Shoot 7! Chris/Jill! crisis de antojos! dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

Antes que nada muchas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esto…

Si, no es usual en mi hacer este tipo de cosas, al menos en otras secciones nunca lo he hecho pero sentí que en este caso merecía la pena. Hace poco más de una semana subí un pequeño one shoot sobre Steve y Claire, una de mis parejas favoritas de todo Resident Evil, en el que básicamente traté de explicar, a mi humilde manera de pensar, como podría sentirse Claire luego de que toda su pesadilla acabara… y se diera cuenta que aún no lograba superar la ausencia de Steve.

A lo que voy entonces:

Hice este Shoot porque creo que la historia de ellos es una de las mejores, más dramáticas y porque no decirlo, más bonitas de toda la saga, con un final, increíble, aunque a decir verdad muy triste, ya que si bien Claire llegó a enterarse de lo que Steve sentía por ella, jamás pudo contestar nada, y el llegó a quererla tanto que incluso logró mantenerla presente en su poca conciencia… y así pudo salvarla. Y yo quise darles un final en el que ambos pudieran cerrar ese círculo que dejaron inconcluso, especialmente Claire, que ni siquiera pudo despedirse de él.

Aunque eso lo hice por simple gusto, o quizás porque me dejó un poco triste y frustrada tanto el final de los Code Verónica como las crónicas, porque yo soy de las que realmente creen que Steve no está muerto, después de todo si Wesker tuvo que ver con ello entonces podemos esperar lo inesperado…

Hice también mención sobre una boda entre Chris y Jill y hubo una pequeña escena de Leon y Ada, pues dejé entrever un poco de cómo sería la vida de aquellos que sobrevivieron y que por fin pudieron rehacerla para vivir en paz, porque no? Si ya salvaron el mundo no creen?. Entonces una querida amiga me pidió de favor que continuara porque quería ver más. Y me pareció una buena idea…

Así que ahora les presento este pequeño fic, que muestra un poco la vida de algunos de nuestros personajes consentidos, luego de que la lucha contra los virus y los B.O.W. terminara, aunque siempre desde la perspectiva de Claire, ya que todo va ligado a esa mañana que cambió su vida.

Bueno creo que por el momento eso es todo, ojalá que esto sea de su agrado y puedan dejar sus review, y si no también háganmelo saber, gracias a ustedes nos hacemos mejores los escritores, y recuerden que escribimos para ustedes.

De antemano mil gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Bueno, hoy traigo un Fic de Claire y Steve, este lindo pairing de Resident Evil que la verdad me gusta mucho, y ojalá a ustedes también. También hay ligeras apariciones de otras parejas: Leon/Ada y Chris/Jill

ADVERTENCIA: puede contener algunos spoilers.

Disclaimer: por desgracia ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de CAPCOM, lo único mío es la historia

Sin más que decir

Comenzamos!

_**Waiting for You…**_

Una noche fría, una luna llena una ventana abierta, y una hermosa pelirroja mirando al cielo desde su cama. Claire traía el cabello suelto y un suave camisón de algodón hasta las rodillas, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde ese incidente en la prisión y los laboratorios en la Antártida, luego de toda la pesadilla que ella y su hermano habían vivido, cada uno por su parte, al fin tenían sus vidas un poco de paz…o al menos la de Chris tal vez. Ahora él era muy feliz, se declaró por fin a Jill y ya era su prometida, planes de boda, luna de miel, pareciera que todo iba lentamente tomando curso otra vez.

Claire estaba feliz por su hermano, y también de que Jill se uniera a la familia, sin embargo aunque con los demás se mostrara alegre lo cierto era…que no lo había superado.

Decidió por ella misma enterrarlo todo en lo profundo de su memoria, decidió que no podría seguir adelante cargando con aquello, mas sin embargo no lo había logrado. Todo su día se iba en sus actividades, trataba de mantenerse ocupada, pero cada que tenía un momento a solas y cerraba los ojos, el recuerdo de unos ojos azules cruzaba su mente…si, seguía pensando en el, jamás lo olvidó, jamás lo olvidaría…

Claire cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de esfumar nuevamente al fondo del abismo todos los recuerdos que se aglomeraban en su cabeza en ese preciso instante. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación mordiéndose el labio. De nuevo había pasado, de nuevo había flaqueado, pero el recuerdo de Steve estaba tan vivo en su mente que simplemente no podía aceptar que estuviera muerto… de pronto el espacio se le antojó pequeño, como si el corredor por el que caminaba se fuera reduciendo poco a poco, necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar, la ola de recuerdos seguía en su mente pasando una y otra vez, casi corriendo salió del corredor pasando por la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de su hermano. Se dirigió hacia la sala y salió de golpe por la puerta principal hacia el jardín, dando traspiés cayó al fin al césped, con suerte no se había golpeado con la pequeña banca de cemento que estaba junto a ella…

-Steve…-susurró mientras apoyaba los brazos sobre la banca y recargaba la cabeza. Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de sus ojos aguamarina, como dolía no saber… Steve salvó su vida, luchó contra ese virus y fue capaz de mantener su humanidad, de sacrificarse por ella, Claire todavía podía ver muy clara esa escena en su cabeza, maldita la hora en la que Alexia Ashford le hizo daño…maldita la hora en la que su mente Psicópata quiso ponerlos en contra! Y maldita la hora en la que ella le dejó ahí para ir tras esa demente y cobrarse las que había hecho… le dijo _"espérame aquí, volveré pronto"_ pero cuando volvió Steve ya no estaba más ahí. Un cuchillo en la pared y un mensaje le decían quien fue el que se lo llevó, pero de ahí no supo mas nada, jamás. Steve había muerto.

Lo que nunca se supo explicar es cómo en tan corto tiempo y en una situación como aquella había quedado perdida por ese chico. Y fue correspondida. Alguna vez oyó de alguien que las situaciones adversas pueden unir a las personas, pero en su caso era algo más que solo unión, y es que entre los escombros, la desolación y la muerte había florecido el amor…

-al menos…hubiera…deseado besarle, aunque sea solo una vez… –se sonrió a sí misma con una enorme tristeza por dentro y recalcó lo que había pensado hace unos instantes dentro de su alcoba… NO LO HABIA SUPERADO…

El viento gélido de la madrugada soplaba inclemente sobre su blanca piel cubierta a penas por el algodón delgado del camisón, ella lo sentía pero no era capaz de levantarse, no tenía fuerzas, no tenía voluntad… y allí apoyada en la banca cerró los ojos, incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos un segundo más…

Eran a penas las seis de la mañana, el clima afuera estaba nublado y en un pequeño departamento el olor a café recién hecho y huevos revueltos con jamón predominaba en el ambiente, el sonido de la ducha al cerrarse y luego de un momento la puerta al abrirse. De esta salió ya bien vestido y arreglado un apuesto Rubio de ojos celestes. Leon aspiró el delicioso aroma y sonrió dirigiendo sus pasos al pequeño comedor, donde una mesa para dos estaba servida, giró un poco la cabeza hacia la cocina y vio salir de ella a esa hermosa morena dedicándole una sonrisa

-buenos días amor, ya está el desayuno.

-que haces despierta tan temprano Ada? El médico te dijo DESCANSO –dijo recalcando la última palabra, ella le besó en los labios y sirvió el café

-si solo llevo tres semanas –dijo entre risas- vas a ser un padre muy sobreprotector señor Kennedy… además ya me acostumbré a prepararte el desayuno y así va a ser –Aunque pareciera imposible Leon y Ada estaban juntos, ella dejó el espionaje y ahora trabajaba como encubierta para una agencia especial de vigilancia, pero debido a su embarazo se había tomado un descanso para pasar esos meses con su adorado Leon.

-si pero tienes que cuidarte, no quiero que le pase nada a nuestra hija…-él se sentó a la mesa y ella le imitó.

-por favor Leon, con todo lo que he hecho en mi vida, preparar huevos con jamón no me hará ningún daño…además, nuestro hijo será un pequeñito muy fuerte, solo mira el padre que tiene…-obviamente tenían ideas muy distintas de que sería el primogénito Kennedy…

Ella le sonrió con coquetería y el ojiazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse, si, su mujer todavía lograba que se sonrojara. Muchos le decían que luego de casarse se acababa el amor al poco rato, pero el ya llevaba casi tres años con Ada y seguían tan enamorados como cuando se casaron, tanto que Chris y los demás solían bromear diciendo que iban a desbancar a la pareja de los locos Adams…

Terminaron el desayuno y Leon se puso su chaqueta

-ya me voy princesa, te veo para almorzar… tu que harás hoy?

-pues nada importante, creo que me quedaré en casa…pasarás por Claire para ir al trabajo?-preguntó desde la cocina ella mientras lavaba los platos

-si, quedé con ella el viernes nena.

-Entonces te veo al mediodía…-ella lo besó en la mejilla y acomodó el cuello de la camisa- estás guapo…

-hay mi amor…-dijo riendo apenado- bueno nos vemos…

Leon cogió las llaves del auto y apresurado salió de casa para ir a buscar a su compañera, todavía tenía tiempo pero si se apuraba podían pasar por un café a la tienda…tenía antojo de uno de esos de vainilla. Sonrió divertido pensando que Ada era la embarazada pero él tenía los antojos…

Chris apenas se desperezaba, estiró la mano por el reloj y vio que eran las seis treinta, se levantó bostezando y salió de su cuarto. Se sorprendió un poco al oír todo en calma, usualmente a esa hora Claire ya estaba despierta y haciendo el desayuno, o viendo el noticiero… se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana y vio la puerta abierta, al asomarse no la halló, solo la cama revuelta y la ventana abierta…

-Claire?... –llamó a la joven pensando en que tal vez estaba en la ducha pero no respondió.- Claire?...

Por la ventana vio el carro de Kennedy aparcando en la calle pero no le dio importancia, siguió buscando por toda la casa hasta que halló la puerta principal entreabierta…

Leon salió de su auto y silbando contento abrió la rejilla de madera para poder atravesar el jardín, pero de pronto vio a Chris Redfield salir apresurado al pórtico de la casa, el rubio frunció el seño intuyendo que algo no estaba bien

-donde esta Claire? –preguntó a prisa

-no lo sé no está en casa…

-qué? –pero al girar un poco la cabeza ahí a lo lejos donde el banco de cemento Leon distinguió a la muchacha aferrada a este- Claire!

El y Chris corrieron hacia ella sorprendidos de hallarla ahí, Leon se arrodilló para despertarla y al rozar su piel sintió que ardía

-dios mío tiene fiebre!...desde que hora está aquí? – Con cuidado la levantó en brazos- hay que llevarla adentro

-acaso pasó la noche afuera? –decía Chris confuso mientras le abría la puerta al rubio y lo guiaba hasta el cuarto de la chica, este la puso con cuidado en la cama y la arropó con la sábana

-llamaré al doctor…-dijo su hermano saliendo de la habitación, Leon fijó su vista en la joven Redfield, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por la fiebre, trataba de pensar que estaba haciendo ella afuera, como llegó ahí. Claire no pasaría fuera la noche con ese frío y en camisón solo por gusto, entonces escuchó un murmullo de sus labios… no logró distinguir que había dicho así que se acercó un poco más

-Steve…-fue casi inaudible, solo perceptible para el agudo oído de león, y tristemente eso le había dado el porqué Claire estaba afuera… dibujó un gesto de tristeza. Ellos eran amigos muy entrañables, y Claire le había contado muchas cosas, algunas que ni siquiera Chris sabía, como por ejemplo, que se había enamorado de ese muchacho…o que todavía le dolía no tenerlo cerca, o que se sentía culpable, si, culpable de todo eso, porque Steve hizo lo que hizo para salvarla, y ella no pudo hacer nada para salvarlo a él, y ella simplemente no podía soportarlo. Claire todavía amaba a Steve, y además se culpaba de lo que había pasado…y era eso lo que no la dejaba seguir…

Leon no era tonto, era muy difícil engañarle, conocía muy bien a su amiga y si bien sabía que lograba sobrellevar un poco las cosas, también sabía que Claire hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por superarlo, pero era tan duro para ella…se ponía en su lugar y pensaba que se volvería loco si algo le ocurriese a su morena. Y algo que no entendía era como su propio hermano no se daba cuenta de eso, de que ella estaba mal, todos tenían ya una vida y ella seguía sola, a caso no era una alerta roja? Claire era una mujer inteligente, fuerte, muy bella, como era posible que todavía no encontrara a alguien…la respuesta era obvia!

Como no pudo localizar al doctor Chris optó por llamar a Rebecca y estuvo ahí en quince minutos, luego de revisar a Claire ella salió del cuarto

-como está mi hermana Rebecca? –preguntó preocupado Chris…

-Todo pinta que ha pescado una enfermedad respiratoria, tiene mucha fiebre y de repente delira cosas, tienes que vigilarle porque puede convertirse en algo serio. Deberías localizar al médico Chris…

-sí, lo haré, gracias por venir Rebecca.

-descuida…cualquier cosa me llamas vale? –la muchacha se encaminó a la puerta y salió, Leon vio su reloj y también ya era hora de marcharse

-yo también debo irme, pero si algo pasa…

-gracias también a ti Leon

-ni lo menciones, Claire es mi mejor amiga…, ah y yo avisaré en el trabajo. Nos vemos…

Chris subió para ver a la muchacha, colocó un paño frío sobre su cabeza y pudo ver la respiración agitada de ella, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y enterró los dedos en su negra cabellera, como es posible que no se diera cuenta que su hermana pasaba la noche afuera? Aunque tampoco era del todo su culpa, ella ya era mayor y se supone que sabía cuidarse sola…

-porque haces tonterías Claire….

Decidió que lo mejor sería hacer lo que Rebecca dijo y localizar al doctor, así que salió un momento del cuarto de la muchacha cerrando la puerta tras de sí… no sin antes cerrar las ventanas, hacía demasiado frío para tenerlas abiertas

Claire sintió que la luz molestaba, arrugando los párpados poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, se topó con las ventanas abiertas, el viento fresco entraba llenando la habitación, el cielo era de un azul tan claro y tan puro que podías ver desde lejos a los pájaros volando, ella parpadeó varias veces confusa

-buenos días princesa…-dijo risueña una voz familiar para ella, Claire se giró y su mirada se encontró con dos ojos celestes que le miraban y una sonrisa radiante, ella enmudeció por completo, no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Steve se sentó a un lado de la cama y acarició su mejilla dulcemente.

-E-eres tu…-murmuró ella sintiendo el cálido gesto sobre su rostro. Steve sonrió

-claro que soy yo…dime Claire, porque lloras…?

-porque te extraño…

-pero si siempre estoy contigo…-el depositó un beso en la frente de ella y la chica se estremeció

-es que…fue culpa mía…yo…

-eso no. –Steve puso un dedo en sus labios con cierta tristeza en la mirada, pero sin perder su sonrisa- Claire, no quiero que pienses eso, no es verdad.

-pero Steve!...

-te lo dije recuerdas? Que sería tu caballero de armadura brillante… que yo te protegería…

-si…-Claire bajó la cabeza- Steve, yo quería que saliéramos de ahí juntos… quería conocerte más…decirte que yo…

-lo sé…-el muchacho levantó con cuidado su rostro hasta que ella le miró- Claire…yo también te amo… y te esperaré… mientras tanto, ríe, ama, sé feliz… que yo siempre estaré a tu lado…

Steve se acercó despacio hacia ella y unió sus labios en un dulce beso, Claire cerró los ojos y correspondió mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, lentamente se separaron y el joven volvió a sonreírle, esta vez Claire le imitó, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la muchacha esbozaba una sonrisa sincera…

-Tengo que irme…-dijo algo triste él- pero recuerda lo que te dije…se feliz Claire, que yo lo seré también… hasta siempre mi princesa…

El cogió su mano y la besó. Luego se dio vuelta y salió por la puerta en un pequeño haz de luz.

-adiós Steve… y gracias…

Chris volvía para ver como seguía su hermana, no había logrado localizar al doctor y había decidido dejarla dormir un par de horas, se sorprendió mucho cuando al aproximarse halló la puerta y las ventanas abiertas, en el cuarto podía sentirse algo fresco y agradable. Poco a poco las nubes de afuera se estaban alejando y su hermana dormía plácidamente acurrucada en su cama y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Claire abrió los ojos de pronto y se incorporó, Chris a prisa se acercó a ella y tocó su frente, la fiebre se había ido.

-pero cómo…-dijo asombrado- Claire te sientes bien?

-mejor que nunca Chris!... ella miró el cielo por la ventana y sonrió- mejor que nunca…

Chris vio la radiante sonrisa de su hermana pequeña y no pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz, tenía que admitir que hacía años que no veía esa expresión en Claire, y eso le daba mucho gusto

-lo que sea que haya pasado Claire…me alegro de que pasara…

El se levantó de la cama, sonrió un poco y se retiró dejando a la chica sola para que descansara un rato más.

Claire suspiró y se llevó una mano a los labios, rozando suavemente un dedo con ellos, volvió a recostarse, de nuevo cerrando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, a partir de hoy todo sería diferente, y sabía, que en alguna parte allá arriba él esperaba pacientemente, hasta el día en que se reunieran otra vez.

**FIN**

Bueno pues me gustaría saber que os pareció. Tal vez un poco triste pero a mí me gustó mucho. Esperaré sus comentarios por favor, cualquiera es bueno, acepto críticas y tomatazos por igual

Nos leemos luego!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos!, otra vez aquí con esta idea que me surgió gracias a un comentario de mi Amiga** Nami D Kennedy, **en el que me dice que quiere saber qué pasó con los demás, con la boda de Chris, con el bebé de Leon, y de ahí surgió esto, este pequeño Shoot que va ligado a la misma historia, solo que obviamente aquí el protagonismo variará un poco, espero que les guste

**Juntos al fin…**

El clima era perfecto, un sol radiante, un cielo azul y el ambiente caluroso predominando. Todo el mundo corría, algunos con los últimos detalles otros que su vestuario, todo era un caos! Pero al menos era un día dichoso, por lo menos no corrían por zombies o alguna amenaza biológica…

Ella estaba en la habitación esperando a que llegara el maquillista, ya llevaba media hora de retraso y no se había vestido. Con nerviosismo trituraba en pedacitos una servilleta en su regazo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y por ella entró una bella pelirroja enfundada en un hermoso vestido negro con blanco, largo con un ligero escote y pegado al cuerpo, haciendo resaltar su hermosa figura, hablaba por teléfono desesperadamente mientras la otra chica le miraba y se mordía el labio…

-como que no viene? Quien lo recomendó!...-decía molesta- ella lleva media hora de retraso! No sabe qué olvídelo! Pero ni crea que le vamos a pagar me oyó?...

-Claire? Que sucede?...-la aludida colgó el móvil y lo tiró en el sofá…

-que se enfermó el maquillista y no encontraban reemplazo…pero, pero tu tranquila Jill… no pasa nada…

-y que voy a hacer!

La castaña volvió a triturar la servilleta con nerviosismo

-Rebecca al rescate! –dijo alegremente entrando una joven muchacha de cabellera corta y ojos tiernos, llevando entre manos un maletín de mediano tamaño-tranquila Jill, nosotras te arreglamos! Vas a quedar hermosa!

-Rebecca no te has vestido! –Claire hizo un ademan de "no tienes remedio" mientras veía a la joven bioquímica abrir el maletín y sacar peines cosméticos y todo lo que se necesitaba

-hay no te sulfures niña, solo me tiro el vestido encima y ya…aquí la importante es la futura señora Redfield!

-Rebecca! –Jill enrojeció toda y la otra dejó ir una risita….

-a ver siéntate para que empecemos…-la castaña obedeció mientras Rebecca comenzaba a aplicarle la base del maquillaje

-sabes lo que haces Becky?...-preguntó Claire temerosa viendo como la chica tomaba las sombras y las colocaba

-si, cuando mas chica tomé un ligero curso de maquillaje, no es que me gustara mucho, yo soy más de otras cosas, pero hacía unos trabajitos extra para ayudarme con mi carrera…Claire pásame el rubor si?...

-mil gracias Rebecca! –Jill sonrió aliviada- aunque la verdad no te conocía ese talento…

-soy un estuche de monerías! – las tres echaron a reír en lo que terminaban de arreglar a la novia

Entre tanto en otra habitación Chris Redfield se acomodaba el moño, lucía muy bien en traje y el negro le quedaba perfecto, se sonrió al espejo, no había parado de sonreír en todo el día, no era para menos, se casaba ¡con Jill Valentine! La mujer de sus sueños…no era esa razón más que suficiente para sonreír de oreja a oreja como él?

Su móvil sonó y el contestó de inmediato

-si? En la puerta?...ok ya bajo…-colgó y suspiró profundamente, ya era hora! Se miró al espejo una vez más, comprobando que todo estuviera perfecto y bajó a prisa para coger el auto que lo llevaría a la iglesia…

Ahí los invitados ya iban llegando, realmente no era una multitud, pero si lucían muchos, amigos y conocidos de ellos, alguno que otro colado que se invitó, otros más que llevaron a la familia… pero todos se veían felices de acompañar a la pareja en un día tan bonito

Cerca de la puerta de la iglesia se hallaba parado Leon como siempre guapísimo y bien vestido con un abrigo oscuro, pantalón de vestir, la camisa, blanca y corbata, abrazando por la cintura a su bella esposa, que a penas y denotaba una pequeña pancita, llevaba un elegante vestido azul rey tipo griego, de un hombro, y largo, un collar y aretes de esmeraldas y la boca de un tono carmín. Ambos llamaban mucho la atención…

-crees que tarden mucho? –preguntó Ada dejándose abrazar por su marido

-ya casi es hora…estas cansada? Si quieres vamos adentro y te sientas…

-Leon soy una Embarazada no una anciana…-ella le miró haciéndose la molesta y el otro no pudo reprimir una risita

-y porqué esa cara?...

-porque me tratas como tu abuelita, por eso James Bond…-esta vez su risa fue más notoria y la hizo sonreír a ella también

-parece que el embarazo te sienta bien, estas más hermosa, mas cariñosa, de mejor humor….

-eso dices ahora lindo, espérate a que llegue a los ocho meses…-Ada le besó la mejilla- ah mira ahí viene Chris!

-ya era hora…

De un auto negro bajó el novio paseando la vista por el escenario en el que diría "acepto" y sonriendo. Todo muy bien decorado, rosas de diversos colores en el altar, y toda la iglesia, una alfombra roja, tenía que darle las gracias a Claire por tomarse la molestia de ayudarles con la decoración, le había quedado precioso…

Leon le hizo la mano a lo lejos y se acercaron a saludar al feliz hombre

-oye Redfield, tienes buena pinta te ves muy feliz…-el rubio le sonrió y Chris correspondió la mano que Leon le tendía amigablemente

-y lo estoy, pero también nervioso…

-es el momento, ya verás como al rato se te olvida…-Ada le sonrió- felicidades Chris...

-gracias Ada, pero mira nada más!...ya se te nota bastantito eh? Cuantos meses, tres?

-cuatro…-ella volvió a sonreír

-vas por menos Kennedy…ya te andaba por ser papá verdad?

-pues que te digo…

-será mejor que entres Chris, Jill no tarda en llegar…-La morena le hizo un ademán de que entraran y ambos le dieron la razón.

Ahí hallaron a Carlos sentado en una de las bancas esperando a que empezara la ceremonia, este cuando vio a Chris le saludó con la mano desde lejos y el otro solo sonrió y siguió su camino. Había que decir que el latino también hizo su intento con Valentine, pero ella siempre estuvo enamorada del mayor de los Redfields y aunque si sentía algo por Carlos, prefirieron dejar las cosas así y seguir siendo amigos. De eso ya había pasado tiempo y al contrario de lo que todos pensaban Carlos se encontraba feliz por ellos… Leon y Ada tomaron asiento y esperaron junto con el resto de invitados a que la novia llegara.

-Listo! –Gritó Rebecca contenta- hay Jill estas hecha una princesa!...

-mi hermanito se va a ir de espaldas! –Claire también apoyó a la chica, y es que Jill lucía espectacular, su vestido blanco y hermoso con ligeros bordados y sin tirantes enmarcaba su figura esbelta y bien proporcionada, el maquillaje fue sencillo y natural, Rebecca se había mandado, y eso que casi no practicaba. Hicieron magia con el rizador de cabello y Jill lucía unas delicadas ondas castañas recogidas en un hermoso broche con piedras de Swarovski, un velo de fino tul blanco y su ramo era de lirios blancos naturales

-gracias chicas! Que haría sin ustedes! –Jill se miró al espejo y sonrió con los ojos vidriosos

-no, no, no, nada de llantos! –dijo Claire dando a la novia un pañuelo- se te va a correr el maquillaje…

-todavía no acabamos! Donde están las cosas?, falta algo nuevo, algo viejo y algo prestado…-Rebecca rebuscaba en su maletín

-yo tengo algo viejo! –Jill sacó de su cajón un anillo de oro muy sencillo y bonito- era de mi abuela….

-a ver algo prestado…-Claire se quitó su brazalete de oro y se lo puso a la muchacha- ponte este! Hace juego con el anillo…

-y algo nuevo?...la más joven de ellas se quedó preocupada mirando a su alrededor…

-el prendedor que Chris me regalo! –Jill sacó de su bolso una caja azul con un hermoso prendedor para ropa con pequeños brillantes en forma de lirio, el cual se puso justo en medio del pecho

-ahora si mejor nos vamos que ya es tardísimo! –Claire apresuró a las muchachas porque Barry les esperaba abajo con el auto desde hace rato…

-adelántense ustedes chicas, yo me pongo el vestido y las alcanzo!...-Rebecca sonrió

-pero Becky no vas a llegar!...-Jill no estaba de acuerdo

-descuida si llego, ahora mejor apúrate antes que a Chris le salgan raíces! –bromeó la muchacha y las otras dos terminaron por acceder…

-está bien Rebecca, pero date prisa si? –Claire convenció a Jill y ambas bajaron donde Barry para que les llevara…este sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a la joven Valentine

-pues la espera valió la pena! Jill estas hermosa!

-gracias Barry…

El les abrió la puerta y las muchachas entraron, luego el auto arrancó y fue directo a la iglesia

-donde está Rebecca? –preguntó el hombre mientras conducía

-dijo que nos alcanzaba luego, aún le faltaba vestirse –respondió Claire acomodándose el cabello

-pobrecita, por ayudarme ella se quedó a lo último –dijo Jill con algo de remordimiento

-no Jill no lo veas así –intervino Barry- sabes cómo es Becky, siempre piensa antes en los demás, te apuesto que lo hizo con gusto…

-Barry tiene razón…-apuntó Claire mientras observaba a la hermosa novia. Por un momento pasó por su cabeza la imagen de un vestido blanco siendo usado por ella… ¿casarse?...jamás había pensado en eso…entonces porque ahora la idea había surgido espontánea?

Claire giró su vista hacia la ventana para mirar el cielo, el auto transitaba tranquilamente mientras ella veía pasar las nubes ajena a la charla de sus acompañantes. Casarse…tener una familia…eran cosas en las que no había pensado. No le alentaba mucho la idea de quedarse sola, pero tampoco se había dado tiempo para eso, conocer gente, salir, o tal vez…enamorarse…

Reflexionaba un poco. Desde aquella mañana en la que Steve le visitó en sueños su vida había cambiado, tal vez era el hecho de saber que él estaba bien, donde quiera que esté, o tal vez la culpa que sentía se había marchado…o fueron las palabras que él dijo "Ríe, ama, sé feliz, que yo siempre estaré a tu lado…"

La pelirroja no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña, aunque un poco triste sonrisa… ya no sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando recordaba al joven, ya no sentía que el corazón se oprimía con angustia en su pecho, ahora ya podía recordarlo sin remordimientos, sin dolor…pero aún así, la tristeza seguía ahí. Era difícil recordar a Steve de otra manera, la forma en que se conocieron, el peligro y la muerte a su alrededor…la forma en que murió…sus últimas palabras fueron para ella…y ella no pudo contestarle, y todo eso encerraba una enorme tristeza que no era fácil desterrar. Pero en medio de todo eso había algo en lo que ella podía pensar, algo que podía recordar y sentirse feliz…y eso era su sonrisa… esa sonrisa cálida con tintes de arrogancia, Steve tenía la sonrisa más bonita que hubiera visto en cualquier hombre, recordó como cuando comenzó todo no era más que un niño que jamás había usado un arma, asustándose de todo, y pasó a convertirse en un bravo tirador que le hacía frente a Alfred Ashford…y cómo su actitud la fue conquistando, llegó a pensar que estaba segura con Steve…y el que nunca estuvo seguro fue el…

Cómo serían sus vidas si el estuviera vivo? Se preguntó por un momento. Tal vez el hubiera estudiado alguna carrera, o entrado al departamento de policía, tenía madera para ello…incluso sintió cierto parecido con Leon cuando lo conoció en Racoon, tal vez hubieran salido juntos mucho tiempo… o hubieran sido novios…

-Claire?...-la voz de Jill la sacó de sus pensamientos y la pelirroja se giró a mirarle

-Jill…que pasa?

-estás bien? Te noté algo distraída…

-ah no, solo pensaba…-ella dio un pequeño suspiro- alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en el si hubiera…?

La castaña le miró un tanto extrañada pero luego comprendió un poco la pregunta y se sintió un poco triste por su futura cuñada. Sabía porque ella le había preguntado algo así, tal vez todo esto movía cosas en el interior de Claire, cosas que pudieron ser y no fueron, una vez más por culpa de esas malditas amenazas biológicas, y claro de Wesker. Y aunque todo ya estuviera en el pasado para algunos, otros todavía seguían pagando la factura de las acciones malditas de Umbrella y todos ellos…

-a veces lo hago…-comentó- pienso en cómo hubiera sido todo si Umbrella jamás hubiera existido…aunque tal vez no hubiéramos hecho tantas cosas no crees?

-quizás jamás hubiese conocido a Leon…o a Steve…- Claire sonrió un poco

-dime Claire, aún te duele lo de ese chico cierto? –preguntó Jill, con un poco de temor a hacerle daño a la muchacha, pero ya era hora que alguien le ayudara a quitarse ese peso de encima…Barry escuchaba callado, faltaban tres cuadras para llegar a la iglesia…

-no, ya no…-esa respuesta sorprendió mucho a la castaña- ya no es dolor lo que siento…solo, me siento un poco triste…creo que, el hubiera sido alguien bueno…un buen piloto, o policía, un doctor…creo, que podía dar más en este mundo Jill…y yo podía haber estado a su lado…

Barry miró de reojo a las muchachas y carraspeó un poco la garganta para llamar su atención sin ser muy brusco, después de todo era un tema delicado, ellas le miraron

-ya llegamos niñas… -avisó con una pequeña sonrisa

-gracias Barry…- Jill no pudo evitar sonreír, hablar con Claire la había distraído de los nervios

-bueno ya es hora…-la pelirroja sonrió

-espera un poco Claire…-dijo Jill antes de bajar, la chica volteó a mirarle- quiero…necesito saber que estás bien…que seguirás con tu vida como todos nosotros…

-tranquila amiga, ya todo está bien…-Claire le mostró una sincera sonrisa que tranquilizó mucho a Valentine-alguien me dijo que debo ser feliz…y así va a ser, no pienso desperdiciar esta vida que Steve me regaló…ahora vamos Cuñadita!

Las muchachas bajaron del auto y todos en la iglesia por fin vieron llegar a la novia

-ahí vienen! –Carlos sonrió cuando vio lo hermosa que estaba Jill "más vale que la cuides Redfield" pensó para sí mientras la veía entrar del brazo de Barry, quien la entregó a Chris en el altar…

Claire ocupó su lugar como dama y comenzó la ceremonia…pero mientras el tiempo pasaba algo comenzaba a inquietar a la fémina Redfield, y era la ausencia de Rebecca. Casi a la mitad de la misa apareció por fin la joven, venía descalza porque había corrido tres cuadras, su taxi se atoró en el tráfico, pero al fin llegó. Se puso los zapatos y ocupó su lugar junto a Claire, a ella también le sentaba ese vestido que escogieron para las damas, aunque a la pelirroja le llamó mucho la atención el que Rebecca viniese tan sobresaltada, había algo en ella que no estaba del todo bien

-Becky ocurre algo? Estas muy rara…

-qué? No, no…ha de ser por la carrera…pero llegué –ella sonrió y Claire aunque no muy convencida lo dejó pasar por alto, por fin la parte más esperada por todos llegó

-acepto…-dijo Chris con una enorme sonrisa

-y tu Jill Valentine, aceptas a este hombre por esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe? –preguntó solemnemente el cura, Jill miró a Chris y sonrió

-Sí, Acepto…

-entonces los declaro Marido y mujer...hijo mío puedes besar a la novia…-por fin Chris unió sus labios con los de su ahora esposa en un beso mientras en la iglesia todos aplaudían…y luego la gente se dirigió a la hermosa sala de recepciones a disfrutar de la fiesta, y mientras la feliz pareja brindaba y bailaba el vals todos los demás se divertían con la música y la comida… ese sería un día inolvidable.

FIN

Bueno este fue el segundo. Como verán este está situado un tiempo después del sueño de Claire, y en esta ocasión le tocó a la pareja de Chris/Jill, aunque siempre siguiendo el mismo hilo, el de cómo Claire va superando la ausencia de Steve y como va retomando su vida, trataré de mantener esa especie de cronología y de darle su momento a cada pareja. Espero que les haya gustado mi segundo Shoot, creo que a muchos gusta la pareja pero muy pocos les dan su momento de felicidad jeje, bueno pues aquí está mi versión, ojalá les haya gustado…en fin, ya saben que cualquier crítica es bien recibida esperando sus reviews

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer, aquí está el Shoot tres, dedicado a Rebecca y Billy… este ha sido el más largo hasta ahora, pero creo que tenía que ser así, porque Billy había estado desaparecido, y tuve que explicar un poquito como es que él trataba de retomar su camino…ojalá les guste. Especialmente dedicado a **Miss histery **(Fer) porque sé que te encanta Billy amiga!

Ok, pues a leer!

_**MEET U AGAIN…**_

Rebecca se miraba en el espejo acomodando su vestido, hacia un par de minutos que Claire y Jill se habían ido y ella se había quedado sola, pasó un peine por su cabellera, no le costó mucho arreglarla, con un pequeño y discreto broche bastaba, un par de aretes de plata y un poco de lápiz labial rosa y estaba lista…se volvió a mirar al espejo no muy convencida…

-parezco un fideo…-dijo algo decepcionada, a su juicio ese vestido lucía mejor en Claire que en ella. La pelirroja tenía los atributos suficientes para lucirlo, pero ella pensaba que la naturaleza no había sido muy generosa con su figura…

-bueno, ni modo, al menos seré un fideo bonito –bromeó para levantarse un poco la autoestima, se puso las zapatillas y cogió su bolsa…-si tomo un taxi llego como en veinte minutos…

Salía apresurada cuando justo pasaba uno de esos y sonriente le hizo la mano, el taxista se detuvo y ella abordó de prisa

-a donde le llevo bonita? –preguntó el joven muchacho que conducía

-a la iglesia cerca del central park por favor…

-como no… va una boda?...

-si, una amiga mía se casa hoy…-Rebecca sonrió mientras se recargaba un poco en el asiento- hay este vestido se sube mucho…

Molesta la joven bioquímica se acomodaba de nuevo el vestido mientras el chico del taxi le veía sonriente por el retrovisor del auto

-estas cosas no van conmigo…-murmuró ella pará sí, sin pensar que el taxista le oyera

-no diga eso, si esta preciosa con el vestidito ese… parece una muñequita…-Rebecca enrojeció toda

-ah…pues…gracias…

Un instante pasaron sin hablar hasta que Rebecca se percató que el muchacho le miraba mucho por el retrovisor, parecía curioso sobre algo pero ella no lograba adivinar si realmente era eso o el taxista estaba ligando con ella

-oiga linda –dijo este de pronto sobresaltándola un poco- le puedo preguntar una cosa?

-si, adelante… -ella le miró y el hizo el alto en el semáforo

-eso que lleva en el cuello que es?...

-ah?...-Rebecca entonces cayó en cuenta que de su cuello pendía algo, algo que olvidó quitarse en la habitación.

Con cuidado llevó su mano hasta su cuello y cogió la fría placa de metal que de este colgaba, despacio se la retiró y la observó, en ella tenía escrito: Teniente Billy Coen…la muchacha apretó un poco los labios mirando fijo aquello que tenía en las manos mientras el joven que conducía esperaba la respuesta…

-es un recuerdo de alguien…-dijo al fin, tratando de procesar en su cabeza si las palabras que usó eran realmente las correctas

-parece una placa del ejercito…mi hermano es militar y tenía una así…-comentó avanzando una vez que el semáforo lo permitió

-pues si, algo así…-respondió ella aún sin quitar la vista de la placa

-es de su novio?

-qué?...no, no…yo ni novio tengo…-ella sonrió un poco triste al muchacho

-ah, bueno yo pensé que si, porque no es común que una muchacha tan delicada traiga cosas como esas…

Rebecca volteó hacia la ventana y suspiró un poco. Billy Coen, no había sabido de él en años… estaría bien? Sería al fin libre o seguiría viviendo una vida como fugitivo…pensaría en ella? La castaña sacudió su cabeza al instante para alejar aquel pensamiento que atravesó por su mente, eso era sencillamente imposible, de todas formas entre ellos nunca hubo nada, solo camaradería, Billy y ella cooperaron juntos para salir vivos, eso es todo…

Pero Rebecca no podía negar que había echado de menos al teniente…Billy la salvó muchas veces, y también demostró que era alguien de fiar, un hombre con el que podía estar segura, aunque pareciera muy rudo o altanero, en el fondo el tenía un buen corazón. Billy no tuvo la culpa de lo que había pasado, habían sido ordenes de sus superiores y todo fue una trampa, no merecía la pena a la que lo condenaron, no merecía que lo encarcelaran, no merecía llevar una vida en las sombras como fugitivo…Billy era un hombre bueno…

De pronto se percató que el auto ya no avanzaba

-que sucede, porque nos detenemos? –preguntó ella

-hay señorita, es que nos hemos atorado en el trafico, vea la calle nada más!...-Rebecca se asomó por la ventana y no pudo contener un resoplido de disgusto, lo que faltaba, un embotellamiento!

-hay dios…así seguro llego pero mañana!

-pues que habrá pasado? a esta hora no hay tanto tráfico… -comentó el taxista meneando la cabeza.

-bueno, entonces aquí me bajo joven…-Rebecca abrió su cartera y le pagó al muchacho…-muchas gracias…

-va a caminar bonita? Le falta un buen trecho…

-pero si no, no llego –ella le sonrió y se despidió con la mano. El joven la vio irse y sonrió un poco, ella le había parecido muy linda.

Rebecca miró su reloj e hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto…

-ya empezó la misa! –decidió aligerar el paso y se metió por una callecita para acortar camino, comenzó a correr y pronto salió en la esquina, a cuadra y media de la iglesia

-hay estos tacones! –ella se quitó los zapatos y siguió- el que los inventó definitivamente era machista!

Mientras corría distinguió más adelante un camión de carga estacionado a las puertas de un pequeño comercio pero de lo que no se fijó fue del par de hombres que salían de aquel con unas cajas. La joven no pudo evitar chocar de lado con un muchacho de gorra y camisa Sport blanca

-hay, disculpa! –dijo sin voltear, y por el choque también dejó caer la placa de metal al suelo…aquel joven dejó las cajas de lado y se agachó a recoger lo que se le cayó a la chica, Rebecca miró de reojo al doblar la esquina y por un instante le pareció ver el semblante de Billy Coen de rodillas en el suelo…

Rebecca fue aminorando el paso al tiempo que su respiración se le fue haciendo cada minuto más pesada, se recargó un poco en la pared para sostenerse, de pronto sentía que sus piernas eran de gelatina…

-Billy... Billy Coen?... no, no, es imposible…-en segundos sintió humedecerse los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, luego los abrió de golpe, y sin saber siquiera porqué, ya se encontraba volviendo sobre sus pasos a toda prisa… llegó hasta las puertas del pequeño comercio donde minutos antes estaba aparcado ese camión…pero no encontró nada, desesperada entró y paseó todo el lugar pero tampoco halló lo que esperaba…

Desconcertada y consentimientos encontrados salió de ahí mientras una pequeña lagrimita rodaba por su mejilla, al instante ella la limpió y se mordió el labio, impotente, frustrada, enojada consigo misma…a caso tanto le podía no saber de ese hombre? Tanto para llegar a ver espejismos? solo bastaba mirarse a sí misma, su desesperación, su angustia, su respiración entrecortada, para entender que aunque lo negara y que tratara de auto convencerse de ello, estaba enamorada hasta la médula del ex marine que le salvó la vida y le robó el corazón en aquel infierno…

-Billy…-de pronto al mirar su reloj recordó que ella debía estar en otro lugar y haciendo otra cosa así que nuevamente emprendió la carrera hasta la iglesia…

Llegó a mitad de la misa y de inmediato fue a ocupar un lugar junto a Claire, que se notaba muy nerviosa, mas cuando la vio pareció relajarse un poco

-Claire ya estoy aquí!...uf, por poco no llego…-la pelirroja le miró aliviada y feliz de ver que por fin ya estaba con ellos, pero llamó mucho su atención ver que Rebecca viniera tan sobresaltada, algo no estaba del todo bien…

-Becky ocurre algo? Estás muy rara… -preguntó preocupada la joven Redfield

-Qué? No, no…ha de ser por la carrera…pero llegué! –ella sonrió y Claire aunque no muy convencida, lo dejó pasar por alto…

Pero el resto de la ceremonia Rebecca Chambers estuvo ausente…

Mientras tanto un camión se había detenido en la gasolinera a solo unas pocas cuadras de aquella iglesia, dos hombres jóvenes esperaban que el empleado terminase de llenar el tanque del camión, y ese joven de gorra no dejaba de mirar la placa en sus manos

-Rebecca…

-hey! Que pasa viejo! Hoy si andas apagado hermano… -el otro chico un rubio de ojos verdes y cabello rebelde y corto le palmeó el hombro

-Daniel?...que ya nos vamos?...-el de gorra dio un respingo y fijó sus ojos de avellana en su rubio camarada, este parpadeó un par de veces antes de echarse a reír desenfadado

-que te ocurrió Bill, no hace ni veinte minutos estabas bien y ahora andas todo raro, paliducho, balbuceando tonterías y todo torpe, hasta pareces Zombie!

-no menciones los Zombies! -el chico se quitó la gorra algo incómodo.

-Ok Ok, ya…lo siento hermano… - Daniel sacó del bolsillo de sus Jeans una cajetilla de cigarros de mentol y se llevó uno a los labios, Billy le extendió un encendedor plateado que el rubio usó para encender el cigarrillo- mira señor Coen, a mi no puedes mentirme…

-Hn… -fue la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de su amigo, lo que él tomó como un "adelante" y decidió proseguir

-estás así desde lo que pasó hace rato. Qué es eso que cogiste del piso Bill? Porqué ni siquiera me lo enseñaste?...

El rubio miró de frente al castaño y este apretó con más fuerza la placa entre sus manos, mirando a la ventana, evadiendo la pregunta del otro muchacho, este frunció el seño levemente, un poco irritado, exhaló una bocanada de humo y volteó a mirarle

-maldita sea Billy! Todavía no confías en mi?... yo lo se todo hermano!

-no es eso…-dijo al fin y se giró para darle la cara

-entonces?...no me digas que…

Billy enseño al chico lo que traía en las manos y el reconoció la placa, esa que Billy dijo tomó la muchacha de su historia, esa que tantas noches le había robado el sueño al ex marine… Daniel Robinson, apenas unos años menos que Billy, el único que conocía toda la historia del castaño. Un chico atolondrado que dos años antes cruzó su camino con el Teniente.

Luego de perder a su novia en un accidente extraño donde ella trabajaba, dejó de preocuparse por la vida. Una noche en un bar a las afueras de la ciudad, Daniel se metió en problemas con unos sujetos que trataron de asaltarle, pero él se resistió y pudo acabar muerto, de no ser por un sujeto que dejó su whisky a medias y le dio una mano. Así Daniel conoció a Billy Coen, y su historia, la de cómo fue engañado, y condenado, y la del infierno que vivió en ese tren al lado de una joven de nombre Rebecca, de la que él se enamoró.

Ellos tenían más en común de lo que aparentaban, y es que Daniel, sin saberlo también había sufrido por culpa de Umbrella, ya que su novia trabajaba en uno de sus laboratorios… fue así como ambos se hicieron grandes amigos, el rubio invitó a Billy a mudarse con él, le contó que dejó la universidad y ahora trabajaba en el almacén de un tío suyo repartiendo mercancía, donde también le consiguió trabajo al castaño, y así pasó el tiempo y Billy fue tratando de retomar su vida, de enterrar ese horroroso pasaje en lo más hondo de su memoria; y de olvidarse también de ella…pero aunque superara lo primero, lo cierto es que a Rebecca nunca la olvidó…

-esa es tu placa?...-el rubio la cogió y analizó al instante- Teniente Billy Coen…si, es tuya!

-esa chica la traía…-respondió Billy en voz muy baja

-entonces…Billy, entonces significa que encontraste a Rebecca!

-si… era ella, era Rebecca…- Billy se recargó en el asiento y suspiró entre frustrado y confuso…

-y qué diablos haces aquí sentado hermano! Corre! Ve y búscala!...

-no Dan, no puedo!

-me jodes Billy! Has pasado cada maldito día desde que te conozco soñando con esa mujer! Porque rayos ahora no vas y hablas con ella!

-Porque no puedo… -Billy bajó la mirada- para qué? A ver dime! Rebecca seguramente ya hizo su vida, ya se olvidó de todo! ahora ella es feliz, vive tranquila! No tengo derecho de aparecerme en su vida como un fantasma!...

-eres idiota? O seguro algún Zombie te pudrió el cerebro! No te das cuenta que esta chica te está esperando? O tú crees que guardó esta cosa por capricho?

Billy volteó a mirarle con una expresión de Rabia contenida pero no dijo nada, conocía bien a Daniel, era un chico transparente, no dijo aquello con intención de herirle, simplemente era sincero, decía las cosas tal y como eran, y esta vez tuvo razón.

-Billy… no seas tonto amigo…-el rubio bajó el tono de su voz drásticamente y el otro suavizó sus facciones- si yo pudiera volver a ver a Rose… iría tras ella… no la dejaría ir nunca más…como lo hice hace 5 años…

-Daniel, no fue tu culpa!

- si lo fue diablos!...peleamos! yo debía ir por ella a su trabajo y no lo hice!... no quería discutir de nuevo. Me dije, lo arreglaremos mañana…pero no hubo mañana! Por eso, no seas estúpido hermano y busca a esa chica! Hasta bajo las piedras si es necesario!... no sabes si habrá mañana…

-yo…-Billy se quedó de piedra, Daniel sabía todo su pasado pero él jamás supo mucho de la historia del rubio- gracias hermano…

-por nada –el muchacho volvió a mostrar un semblante más relajado- ahora lárgate ya antes que vuele esa palomita!

Apresurado Billy Coen bajó del camión y fue recorriendo una a una todas las calles aledañas, esperando encontrar a esa chica que tantos años estuvo cada noche en sus sueños…

Mientras tanto al término de la misa por la tarde todos se dirigieron a festejar a la sala de recepciones seguramente sería una celebración fuera de serie que duraría toda la noche, todo estaba precioso y bien ambientado, una vez más Claire se había encargado ello

-dios mío Claire, que hubiera hecho sin ti! –Jill sonreía evidentemente feliz- te ha quedado divino! Y la iglesia ni te digo!

-gracias, me dio gusto ayudarles…tu y Chris siempre están tan ocupados… -la pelirroja miró de reojo a su hermano y este abrazó por la cintura a su ahora esposa

-sí pero esta vez, me tomaré unas LARGAS VACACIONES para pasarlas feliz en mi luna de miel con mi esposa…

-ojalá que así sea!...-Jill echó a reír divertida seguida de Claire

-al fin todo está en su sitio –suspiró el Redfield mientras observaba como Ada y otras chicas mas se acercaban a felicitar a Jill. Su vista se posó un instante sobre su hermana, Claire se había alejado un poco y ahora paseaba junto a la piscina del local, la habían adornado con velas blancas y algunos lirios acuaticos, Chris sonrió con cierta tristeza, esperaba ver a Claire acompañada en esta velada…

La hermosa pelirroja miraba su reflejo y el atardecer en el agua tranquila, se sentía satisfecha con la decoración, todos habían elogiado su buen gusto, y a ella particularmente le encantó el concepto… al levantar la vista observó a varias parejas en la pista bailando, sonrió un momento mientras se preguntaba si Steve hubiera sido un buen bailarín, seguramente si, aunque tal vez era el tipo de chico que prefería solo mirar desde una mesa…

-sin importar que haga, o en dónde esté tu siempre estás conmigo verdad?...-susurró al viento, y una leve brisa acarició su rostro, como si fuera él diciéndole "si, aquí estoy siempre princesa"- descuida, te prometí que sería feliz… haré mi mejor intento…Steve…

-Claire…-ella se volvió y vio a su hermano llamarle, la pelirroja le sonrió y se acercó

-disfrutando la fiesta hermanito? Ojalá hayas hecho tu despedida de soltero…

-ejem…-el otro enrojeció un poco- no, bueno, eso me tiene sin cuidado… si, estoy contento, pero sabes estaría más feliz, si mi linda hermana hubiera venido acompañada…

-Chris…

-Leon habló conmigo el otro día… Claire, lamento mucho si no me di cuenta antes… -el mayor cogió la mano de su hermana y la besó con cariño- escucha, sé que hay cosas que cuesta superar, pero para eso me tienes a mí, y siempre me tendrás para apoyarte… solo quiero que seas feliz Claire…

-tú y Jill son iguales…-ella le sonrió con ternura a su hermano- ella me dijo algo parecido en la mañana. Chris, todo está bien, de verdad… Steve siempre va a estar en mi mente, pero puedo seguir adelante… yo también igual que ustedes…

-me da gusto oír eso… -el abrazó a la pelirroja cariñosamente- porque no vamos adentro, tengo un colega que no te ha quitado el ojo desde que te vio…

-y es guapo?...

-eso júzgalo tú!... –no era que a Chris le hiciera mucha gracia que uno de sus amigos le coqueteara a su hermanita…pero ella necesitaba vivir…y crecer, aunque para el siguiera siendo una niña…

Rebecca estaba sentada con Barry y Carlos, degustando del menú, Leon y Ada se habían ido a bailar a la pista. Y aunque el ex miembro de Umbrella y el llamado "padre" de los S.T.A.R.S devoraran con ganas lo que había en el plato, la joven castaña a penas y había tocado su comida…

-que pasa Becky? … no has probado tu cena…-Barry le miró como papá preocupado

-no es nada… –ella se limitó a sonreír, e inmediatamente después regresó a su estado ausente

-hay que ver… -Carlos dejó su plato de lado un momento- ella siempre alegre como cascabel y hoy esta tan apagada… te sientes mal Rebecca?

-yo… Esto…no. Es solo que, siento como si hubiese olvidado algo…algo importante… -Claire llegó a sentarse a la mesa y echó un suspiro…

-uf, es lindo pero no es mi tipo… hola! Oigan, que le pasa a Becky?...

-no sé, está así desde que llegó al local…-contestó sincero Carlos y se encogió de hombros

Entonces a Rebecca le vinieron imágenes a la memoria, ella corriendo, luego chocando contra ese chico de la gorra… y algo que traía en las manos en ese momento, que ahora no llevaba consigo…

-la cadena… -susurró casi inaudiblemente y comenzó a buscar algo como loca entre su ropa y en su pequeño bolso- no, no está… no está, no está….mi cadena!

-Rebecca! A dónde vas! – Claire se levantó alarmada de su silla cuando vio a su amiga salir casi corriendo del local

-mi cadena… la cadena de Billy!... –la muchacha caminaba entre la gente mirando al piso desesperadamente, con la esperanza de hallar el colgante, con el paso de los minutos su angustia crecía, no soportaba haber perdido aquella placa, su único recuerdo de Billy, lo único de él a lo que podía aferrarse… su lógica le decía hacía varias horas que no la hallaría, pero otra parte de ella le gritaba que siguiera buscando, que no se rindiera, esa placa tenía que aparecer… una a una gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas, y ella las limpiaba con torpeza con el dorso de su mano, ya llevaba más de tres horas y aún no la encontraba…

Sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella, pero ninguno le dijo nada a Chris y Jill, estaban muy felices como para arruinarles el momento

-ya pasó mucho tiempo… dios mío a donde iría? –dijo Claire cruzando los brazos

-el tiempo está cambiando… -Leon se quitó el saco y lo puso en los hombros de Ada- mejor cúbrete linda, no quiero que te pase nada…

-gracias cielo…oigan, porque no va alguien a buscarla?... tal vez le pasó algo y nosotros aquí parados…

-Ada tiene razón…yo voy –la pelirroja cogió su celular de la bolsa

-Leon ve con ella mi amor.

-no Kennedy, tu quédate aquí con tu esposa, yo iré con Claire –Carlos sacó las llaves de su auto- si Chris pregunta díganle que fuimos por un café o algo…

-gracias Carlos… -ella le sonrió más tranquila

-por nada chica, de todos modos ya me estaba aburriendo –él le guiñó el ojo y ambos salieron del local en busca de la menor del grupo, el clima estaba cambiando y parecía que llovería pronto…

Billy ya se había cansado, hacía mucho rato que lo había dejado, ahora se encontraba sentado en la banqueta, con la cabeza gacha y los puños cerrados, pensaba en lo que su amigo le había dicho "no sabes si habrá mañana"…

-debí haber ido tras ella… -se reprochó a si mismo apretando en su puño la placa de metal que ella dejó caer…de haberlo sabido, de haber sabido que Rebecca sentía lo mismo, que lo había estado esperando! No hubiera pasado tanto tiempo lejos de ella, la habría buscado hasta dar con ella y decirle que la amaba… que la ha amado cada maldito día desde que se conocieron, que había estado en su cabeza todo el tiempo cada minuto, cada segundo. Que si había superado todo y estaba en pie ahora era porque entre todo ese pandemónium de recuerdos terribles, tenía uno que le mostraba que la vida era bella, que había un mañana…el suyo…

Poco a poco pequeñas gotitas comenzaron a caer sobre las calles mojando el pavimento, Billy suspiró casi enfadado, ahora comenzaba a llover… sería mejor volver al departamento, comprar una canastilla de cervezas y ahogar el recuerdo de la castaña otra vez en el mar de sus sueños… cuando se levantaba para irse en la calle de enfrente sus ojos se clavaron en el semblante de una chica de estatura media y vestido negro con blanco que caminaba bajo la lluvia.

-Rebecca… -el dibujó una sonrisa en los labios y de prisa cruzó la calle para ir tras ella, Daniel tenía razón, luego podría arrepentirse, y que mas daba si algo dentro de él le decía que ella lo estaba buscando… que lo estaba esperando, que siempre lo estuvo esperando…

Ella se frenó en seco al escuchar unas pisadas resonar en el agua de la lluvia, estaba segura que no había nadie más en esa calle, entonces volteó…

-Billy…? –susurró incrédula al ver parado al joven frente a ella a escasos metros…el esbozó una sonrisa y Rebecca le imitó inmediatamente, el teniente le extendió la mano y ella corrió como niña chiquita hasta sus brazos, el al sentirla la rodeó con ellos con la fuerza suficiente para no dejarla irse, pero con la delicadeza necesaria también para no hacerle daño alguno… podía oírla sollozar en su pecho, sentirla aferrada a su camisa empapada por la lluvia…y el solo podía sonreír…

-eres tu…realmente eres tu… -Billy cogió la mano de la chica y puso en ella la placa de metal que había dejado caer

-esto es tuyo… porque lo guardaste…porque tanto tiempo

-porque te quiero Billy…

-Rebecca… -ella levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Billy- yo…

Pero ella lo silenció con un beso bajo la lluvia que el ex marine correspondió al instante haciendo el tierno beso de Rebecca uno más intenso. Ambos se separaron y Billy se sorprendió cuando escuchó resonar por la calle la risa de Rebecca

-que te hace gracia?...

-es…es el día más feliz de mi vida!...- ella volvió a reír y Billy también comenzó a reírse, sin saber porque se encontraba riéndose a carcajadas bajo la lluvia con aquella niña a la que tanto amaba, esa era la magia de Rebecca Chambers, esperar lo inesperado…con ella todo era distinto…

-también el mío, Rebecca… -susurró a la muchacha mientras le hacía una caricia a su mejilla húmeda, entonces la atrajo hacia él y volvió a besarla, como si se le fuera la vida en ello…total, tiempo ahora tendría de sobra, al parecer para ellos si había mañana…

El auto de Carlos asomó por la esquina y el latino se sonrió de lado al ver de lejos a la muchacha

-vamos de regreso linda, creo que Becky tiene mucho que hacer…

-vaya…-Claire sonrió contenta- aunque sabes, creo que pescar un buen resfriado después… "me alegro por ti Rebecca" pensó para sí la pelirroja mientras el auto pasaba de largo por la calle… y dejaba atrás a la pareja.

Desde ese día Rebecca Chambers ama las tardes lluviosas…

**FIN**

Bueno pues este fue el tercero… ojalá les haya gustado, a mi si me gustó mucho, tengo que decirlo, y más porque Rebecca se me hace una niña súper tierna, ideal para alguien como Billy jeje… y aquí incursioné a un personaje que salió de mi cabecita, porque? Porque me gustó la idea de que alguien más a parte de Rebecca descubriera que Billy tiene algo bueno en su interior y le diera una oportunidad, además quería que Billy llevara una vida digamos tranquila… es probable que Daniel haga más apariciones en el fic, pero aún no se si hacerlo, de todos modos aquí les dejo una pequeña reseña.

**Daniel Robinson:** tiene 26 años (si la edad de Billy cuando empezó) es un muchacho rubio de cabello corto, casi siempre revuelto, ojos verdes y piel clara. Su personalidad es muy distinta de hace años, cuando solía ser más tranquilo y centrado, ahora tiene una actitud más relajada y despreocupada, pero es muy sincero y directo con lo que dice y piensa. le gusta el rock los cigarrillos de mentol y aunque no lo diga, la lectura… trabaja en el almacén de su tío repartiendo mercancía porque dejó la escuela, su tío le enseño a usar la escopeta y es un buen tirador. Cinco años antes perdió a su novia en un extraño accidente donde ella trabajaba, y eso fue terrible para el muchacho, que dejó la universidad y todo de lado y dejó de preocuparse por la vida…tres años después conoce a Billy quien lo salva de morir asesinado por unos maleantes en un bar, Billy le cuenta su historia y Daniel decide ayudar al ex marine para devolverle el favor, así se hacen buenos amigos hasta el punto en el que Billy llega a ver al rubio como un hermano. Es él quien ayuda a Coen a darse cuenta que Rebecca es la oportunidad que el necesita.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo! Aquí reportándome para actualizar! Siento mucho si no lo hice antes pero este capítulo me tomó mi tiempo, primero porque quería poner algo especial en él, y segundo porque tuve que decidir si hacer o no hacer algo… en fin, lo explicaré mejor después. Por lo pronto aquí les traigo mi cuarto Shoot, por fin Leon/Ada! Dedicado a mis queridas amigas **Nami D. Kennedy, **lo que pediste nena, te presento al bebé de Leon, y con una sorpresa extra, y **Miss histery (Fer) **porque se que eres tan fan de ellos como yo!Que lo disfruten!

**NOVEMBER 12th Chronicles…**

Ese día comenzó normal, como cualquier otro… ya se sentía el frío del invierno, en menos de un mes sería navidad, y esa mañana del doce de noviembre que para el agente pintaba como cualquier otra, lo marcaría por el resto de su vida…

Estaba saliendo de una de esas tediosas reuniones, había sido un largo y cansado día y solo quería llegar a casa, darle un beso a su mujer y echarse en el sillón a tomar un café y leer el diario. Leon a veces se preguntaba porque si él era un oficial de tan alto rango tenía que asistir a reuniones aburridas e insignificantes, es decir, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que sentarse a oír un discurso político del presidente en turno… subió a su auto y encendió el motor. Transitando por la avenida principal pasó junto a esa pastelería tan concurrida y en el aparador vio un delicioso Chesse Cake, se sonrió de lado pensando en la cara de Ada cuando lo viera y en menos de dos minutos ya había estacionado su auto y entrado a la pastelería.

Mientras pagaba y esperaba que le entregaran su compra una voz lo hizo voltearse

-Leon?...Leon Kennedy? –cuando se giró una linda rubia se echó a sus brazos cariñosamente- dios hace años no te veo!

-Ashley?... –la joven le sonrió- Que cambiada te ves! como has estado?

-pues bien, no me quejo…salvo que ahora que papá es Senador hemos estado viajando….

-ah es cierto…-él recogió su compra y esperó a que la muchacha pagara unos panecillos que había escogido

-son para la subasta de caridad –explicó- la verdad los que iban a servir sabían a engrudo…y que haces tú por aquí?

-compro un regalito…-el levantó la bolsa donde tenía la caja con el pastel- es el favorito de Ada….

-Oh…ya veo…-no pudo evitar una punzada en el corazón, lo que por supuesto él pasó desapercibido…-y, bueno…como, van las cosas con tu novia…-preguntó sin muchas ganas de conocer la respuesta.

-no es mi novia…me casé hace tiempo Ashley, te envié una invitación pero me dijeron que estabas estudiando en Londres…

A la rubia eso le cayó como balde de agua fría, y aún peor, el que sus padres le ocultaran la verdad, pero como decírselo? Luego de que Leon le rescatara de aquella pesadilla la muchacha no hacía más que pensar en el, se enamoró perdidamente del agente, y por mucho que quiso ocultarlo su familia se dio cuenta…precisamente fue por eso que ella se fue a estudiar a Londres, cuando se enteró que Leon estaba enamorado de aquella hermosa espía asiática quedó destrozada, sin embargo cuando regresó su corazón todavía albergaba una mínima esperanza, una última ilusión…que acababa de desvanecerse en el aire…

-es…es una pena que no estuviera en el país…-dijo con evidente tristeza, el agente le ayudó con sus compras hasta la salida

-y a dónde vas? Si quieres te llevo… -ofreció sonriendo el rubio, le había cogido cariño a la muchacha, pero no el cariño que ella hubiera deseado recibir de él…

-voy al consulado, tengo que recoger unos documentos para mi papá…-Leon le abrió la puerta del carro

-entonces no se diga mas…anda sube –el volvió a sonreírle y la rubia se ruborizó tanto que apartó la mirada de golpe y temiendo que el agente lo notara…

-Gracias Leon… -subió al auto, y su corazón estaba como loco. Ahora sabía que era un hombre prohibido, que jamás sería para ella, pero no podía evitarlo, por mucho que se quisiera convencer de eso lo único que lograba era que sus nervios se alteraran más y más…

-ya estás trabajando verdad? Como te va en el consulado?...

-esto…bien, estoy desde abajo, ya sabes…pero quiero alcanzar una plaza…

-lo lograrás sin problemas, eres joven y hermosa… y muy lista además- el color volvió a subírsele a las mejillas cuando escuchó a Leon decir aquello

-De… de verdad lo crees? –preguntó tímidamente…

-Claro que si…-dijo risueño el rubio y ella no pudo evitar sonreír

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Leon una bella pelirroja estaba sentada en el comedor charlando animadamente con otras tres féminas, una de ellas ya con el vientre bastante abultado, pero con la sonrisa más radiante que nunca

-a ver Ada… abre los regalos no? –dijo risueña Claire

-abre el mío, abre el mío! –exclamó Rebecca entregando una caja bastante grande a Ada, esta mostró una sonrisa

-dios mío, pero que metiste aquí?...jajajaja –la morena comenzó a desenvolver el paquete y se encontró con una hermosa cesta viajera, suavecita, con detalles de estrellas en rosa y azul, y tan amplia como para dos bebés, Ada se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa

-y?...te gusta Ada?...-preguntó la castaña sonriente

-está precioso! ay gracias Becky!... ya quiero ver la cara de Leon cuando lo vea…

la morena no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, tenía que reconocerlo, por fin era verdaderamente feliz. Cuando iba ella a pensarse casada, con el hombre de su vida y esperando familia? Nunca! Pero vaya que el destino es caprichoso…y pensar que el hombre que le robó el corazón había sido su enemigo, porque ella y Leon estaban en bandos contrarios, pero aún así la chispa entre ellos fue demasiado intensa para poder ignorarla, aunque ella lo intentó por todos los medios. La terquedad de ese hombre era equiparable con su valor y fortaleza…incluso luego que acabara toda esa pesadilla ella le huía, ¿por qué? Porque no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos y aceptar que lo amaba…había que recordar que antes en la vida de Ada Wong nunca hubo espacio para el amor, y ella tenía miedo, de no poder con todo eso, miedo de salir herida…porque en el fondo ella todavía seguía siendo mujer, con toda la fragilidad que eso implicaba, y a pesar de llevar esa mascara de hielo con ella, pero también sabía que desde que se cruzó con aquel policía novato en Racoon, ella jamás fue la misma otra vez… recordó cómo fue que acabó casándose con Leon S. Kennedy…

***** FLASH BACK *****

Fue una noche que Leon la había invitado a cenar. De algún modo él se enteró que la espía se encontraba en Italia, en la ciudad de Sicilia, ella jamás supo cómo, pero en ese momento recibió una llamada de Leon invitándola a un restaurante, al principio se negó pero luego acabó aceptando…fue un momento único… cenaron a luz de velas en un elegante restaurante a las orillas del mar. En eso entonces ella recordó haber sentido un nudo en el estómago, algo que oprimía su pecho, que no la dejaba pensar…se sentía indefensa, acechada por aquellos ojos azules que tantas noches la desvelaron pensando en ellos, entonces no pudo más y se levantó dispuesta a irse…pero Leon la siguió…

_-Ada! Ada a dónde vas?..._

_-me tengo que ir…-respondió con un temblor en la voz_

_-vas a huir de nuevo?...-Leon la alcanzó y la sujetó del brazo, haciendo que ella le mirara, clavando fijamente sus hermosos ojos en la mirada esmeralda de la bella espía_

_-De-déjame Kennedy…-hizo por soltarse pero él no lo permitió_

_-por qué huyes?...por qué Ada?...- la tomó con firmeza de la cintura acercándola peligrosamente hacia él, ella se echó hacia atrás en un intento de poner distancia entre ellos_

_-yo…yo…solo, déjame tranquila! No te quedó claro? Tu y yo no podemos…_

_-dime que no me amas y entonces te dejo ir!...-la cortó el agente y ella desvió la mirada, Leon cogió su barbilla y la obligó a mirarle- no luches Ada…lo sabes, yo lo sé…y no pienso dejarte ir otra vez, lo entiendes Ada Wong?...TE AMO… -y la besó…y ella correspondió…mas al darse cuenta que estaba cediendo trató de separarse…_

_-No…Leon…no puedo….-el no quería dejar de besarla, se resistía a soltar a la morena- por favor…_

_-a que le temes…ya todo acabó… no voy a lastimarte…-el dejó de besarla un instante y le miró directo-Cásate conmigo Ada…_

_-Qué?... _

_-Sí! Aquí! Ahora mismo si te viene en gana!...-Leon sacó de su bolsillo una sortija con un pequeño diamante y se la colocó en el dedo_

_-aquí? Ahora? Te has vuelto loco?...-la morena le miró perpleja_

_-loco por ti! No lo entiendes?...-ella le sonrió- que dices?..._

_Ada lo abrazó por el cuello y unió sus labios a los de él en un intenso y apasionado beso… que Leon tomó por un SI rotundo, y ahí a las orillas del mar Ada Wong por fin aceptó lo inevitable…_

_-Te amo Leon S. Kennedy…_

_Era definitivamente una locura, esa noche la pasaron juntos amándose como locos, seguros de que ahora le pertenecían el uno al otro y que nada ni nadie podía cambiar eso, y al día siguiente Leon S. Kennedy contraía matrimonio civil en Sicilia…y así logró atrapar por fin a su morena. Cuando Leon volvió a la ciudad nadie creería su historia… luego y con más calma planeó su boda religiosa, donde sus amigos esta vez sí estuvieron presentes…_

*****FLASH BACK *****

al recordar todo de nuevo una sensación cálida le llenó por dentro… si Leon se hubiera rendido nada de eso hubiera pasado, y ella no sería tan feliz como lo era ahora…si, definitivamente Leon había salvado su vida… y también su corazón

- a ver este? –Claire le extendió otra caja, la morena al abrirlo se encontró con dos pequeñas bolsas, una azul y otra rosa, y a dentro dos hermosas frazadas y almohadas con el dibujo de un osito con disfraz de chinito, niño y niña respectivamente…

-pero Claire! Qué cosa tan linda…. Donde los hallaste? –ella sacó una de las frazaditas y la abrazó

-que linda te ves así…-bromeó Jill y las demás echaron a reír…-a ver te falta el mío… -Jill le alcanzó una última caja de la que Ada comenzó a sacar montones de juguetitos, sonajas, y mamelucos, tanto en rosa como en azul… de mangas largas, cortas, enteros, y también zapatitos…

-santo niño Jill! Pero si te trajiste toda la tienda! Jajajaja… -ella cogió una pijamita con la cara de un león- mira esta lindura….!

-y los zapatitos! –Rebecca los cogió y sonrió tierna…-mi vida…que monada!

-es que no decidíamos y Chris dijo, llévalo todo!

-pobrecito, seguro le vaciaste la chequera! –exclamó la morena y todas estallaron en risas

-a ver si te apuras cuñis porque como que a Chris ya le anda también… -Claire sonrió por lo bajo y Jill le dio un ligero codazo

-sí, pero a penas llevamos cinco meses, déjame disfruto un poquito más, no?...-entonces el celular de la pelirroja sonó

-si?...ah, hola…-ella mostró una ligera sonrisa-…pues…estoy con unas amigas….no, no, si no interrumpes nada … esto … mañana? Sí, estoy libre…me encantaría… nos vemos Danny…-Claire colgó el móvil y sintió la inquisitiva mirada de las otras tres sobre sus hombros

-Danny?...-Rebecca le miró interrogante- es quien creo que es?...

-pues…-la joven Redfield se mordió el labio y Rebecca abrió los ojos como platos

-y tu de dónde conoces a Daniel?

-quién es Rebecca? Lo conoces?...-preguntó Jill zarandeando un poco a la joven bioquímica, Ada dejó ir una risita y miró a Claire pícaramente…

-cuando nos lo ibas a contar Redfield?...-inquirió con su clásico tonito misterioso

-ya Jill, me estoy mareando!...- la castaña soltó a Rebecca y esta suspiró-uf…casi me matas cariño!

-Ups!...pero bueno ya dilo! Quién es ese tal Daniel?...

-hay que chismosa resultaste cuñadita! –replicó la pelirroja riendo y Jill sonrió algo apenada…

-si estoy en lo correcto, es el amigo de Billy…vedad Claire? –la pelirroja asintió sonriendo –bueno…mira nada más…y de dónde lo conoces…

-pues, te acuerdas de aquel concierto en el auditorio?...-rememoró la Redfield y la castaña más joven asintió mientras las otras dos escuchaban atentas

-de veras! Billy pasó por nosotras…y Daniel estaba también…salían del trabajo si no recuerdo mal.

-ajá. Cuando ustedes se bajaron a comprar el y yo platicamos un rato…y luego me lo encontré otro día en la librería…-volvió a sonreír

-Daniel? En la librería?...-Rebeca se mostró asombrada-difícil de creer…

-y bueno a donde te invitó? –preguntó Ada con una media sonrisa

-al cine…-respondió tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. Jill mostró una enorme sonrisa, parecía que Claire al fin encontraba su camino… ellas volvieron a su charla mientras veían los demás regalitos que las otras chicas dejaron luego del Baby Shower, un rato estuvieron tranquilas hasta que Ada se empezó a sentir mal…

-Ay Dios! Los Gemelos! –gritó Claire nerviosa

-QUE? Ya?...-Rebecca se paró como resorte de su asiento- pero si les falta una semana mínimo!

-pues yo creo que ya… -Jill marcaba histérica al teléfono de su marido

_-"bueno?"_

-Chris! Dónde estás amor?

-"_aquí saliendo del trabajo…Jill que tienes mi vida?..."_

-GEMELOS! –gritó la castaña entre desesperada e histérica

_-"estás embarazada?...DIOS MIO!"_

-No cielo, LOS GEMELOS! Ya vienen los gemelos!

-"_ah, eso…QUE?.."._

_-_dile a Leon! No me contesta su teléfono! Rápido Chris!

_-"sí, sí, ya voy…tranquila linda, dile a Ada que esté tranquila…todo está bien, ok? Todo está bien…"_

-Chicas! –gimió la pobre morena y las tres soltaron un grito del susto

-hay que ir al hospital YA! –exclamó Rebecca, y mientras Jill encendía su auto Claire y Rebecca hacían lo posible por llevar afuera a Ada…entonces apareció Billy en la puerta abierta

-Rebecca?...vamos a casa linda…-dijo en el marco de la puerta esperando por su novia, a la que vio venir desesperada luego

-Billy! Mi amor ayúdanos! Hay que llevar a Ada al hospital!

Mientras tanto Leon se despedía de Ashley en la puerta del consulado, la rubia volvió a abrazarlo con mucho cariño, tal vez Leon jamás sería para ella pero por lo menos sabía que podían seguir siendo buenos amigos, el agente la apreciaba mucho, y le daba gusto saber que había vuelto a la ciudad.

-bueno…nos vemos luego Ashley…-el sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto

-sí, cuídate mucho Leon…oye…no es tu teléfono el que suena?... –dijo de pronto la rubia al escuchar un ligero ruido dentro del auto del agente

-qué?...ah sí… -el abrió la puerta del auto y cogió su móvil- que sucede Chris?

_-"KENNEDY! Porque rayos no contestas!"_

-dejé el móvil en el carro, que pasa?...-preguntó extrañado por los gritos de su amigo

-"_QUE YA VIENEN TUS GEMELOS!"_

-QUEEEEEE! …dónde? Como…. Ada…no olvídalo….voy para allá!

Ashley miraba perpleja al agente mientras este hacía señas con las manos mientras hablaba por teléfono, jamás en su vida lo había visto tan nervioso, o desorientado…o histérico… a penas colgó la rubia se aproximó a el

-Leon pasa algo? Que tienes?...

-disculpa Ashley me tengo que ir! Mi esposa va a dar a luz!...dios mío mis gemelitos!-al ver la expresión del agente la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, al menos era feliz, aunque no fuese a su lado…y eso era todo lo que ella deseaba…

-felicidades Leon…-susurró, el mostró una sonrisa y como bólido subió a su auto rumbo al hospital, Ashley le vio irse y suspiró algo triste- Felicidades…mi amor…

Todo era un Caos. Billy logró subir a la futura mamá al auto, Claire conducía y Jill en el asiento contiguo se mordía las uñas, Billy y Rebecca siguieron a la Eco Sport de la castaña en la camioneta de Coen, Chris luego de avisarle a Kennedy también fue directo al hospital, temiendo mas porque a Jill le diera un colapso de los nervios que otra cosa. Cuando llegaron Claire y Billy, de inmediato avisaron al médico de la morena y se preparó todo, entonces aparcó en el estacionamiento el Jaguar de Leon y este bajó como loco cuando vio más adelante la camioneta roja de Jill

-Ada!...Jill!...-corriendo lo mas que pudo llego justo cuando el doctor ya estaba dando la orden de que ingresara la morena

-Leon!...gracias a dios!...-Ada sujetó con fuerza su mano

-aquí estoy mi amor, todo está bien….-dijo entre jadeos por el cansancio de las carreras, la morena le sonrió y el la besó antes que el doctor se la llevara…

Y la espera se hizo eterna….Chris llegó un poco después de Leon y fue directo junto a su esposa, ella se veía contenta, pero igual de nerviosa que las otras dos, aunque el premio se lo llevaba Leon. El pobre parecía fiera enjaulada, de un lado a otro del pasillo, volteando a mirar su reloj cada cinco minutos y alternando con la puerta del quirófano… enterrando los dedos en su cabello rubio cenizo…Chris suspiró y se acercó al agente

-calma Leon…todo saldrá bien –le dijo palmeando su hombro

-ya se, ya se…pero no puedo Chris!...

-ya tardaron! –Claire se apoyó la espalda contra la pared mordiéndose el labio inferior…ya había anochecido, llevaban más de tres horas esperando y todavía no tenían noticias de nada, lo que los ponía a todos con los pelos de punta, de pronto una enfermera se asomó por el pasillo y llegó hasta ellos sonriendo

-disculpen?...busco al señor Leon S. Kennedy…

-YO! Soy yo señorita!...-dijo acercándose a prisa hacia la chica, ella volvió a sonreírle

-muchas felicidades! es padre de unos preciosos gemelitos!...-acompáñeme por favor…-Leon no pudo ocultar la dicha que sentía, en seguida Chris y los demás lo llenaron de felicitaciones y abrazos. Cuando atravesó la puerta creyó que no había en el mundo una imagen más bella que esa… su morena sostenía en brazos un par de bultitos con frazada rosa y azul, y sonreía con la más hermosa de las sonrisas que puede poner una mujer… la sonrisa de mamá…

-Leon!...-ella levantó la cabeza y el casi corrió a su lado, Ada le enseño entonces un par de preciosos pequeñitos de cabellos rubios y piel clara, sus ojitos afilados como los de su madre y la mirada esmeralda…

-miren niños…es papá…-susurró Ada, mientras el rubio cogía en sus brazos a la beba, ella arrullaba al pequeño Kennedy

-son la cosa más bella del mundo…-susurró besando la frentecita de ambos

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y asomó por ella Claire

-se puede?...-Leon le hizo una seña y los demás entraron también a conocer a los gemelitos Kennedy

-son preciosos! –exclamó Jill sonriendo- bueno ambos se salieron con la suya, niño y niña….

-que puntería Kennedy!...-Bromeó Billy y todos rieron

-se parecen mucho a ti Leon…felicidades a los dos! –Claire sonrió

-ya pensaron en algún nombre? –preguntó Rebecca curiosa mientras abrazaba a Billy

-si…-Leon les mostró a la bebita, que miraba a todos con los ojitos bien abiertos mientras sostenía con su manita el dedo de su papi- les presento a Elina Marie Kennedy…

-y al pequeño Evan Scott Kennedy…-Ada enseño al nene, que dormía profundamente acurrucado en la frazadita….Leon se acercó a su morena y la besó con todo el amor que tenía… aquel doce de noviembre, luego de tantos años de pesadillas, de luchar contra algo que parecía invencible, por fin Leon Scott Kennedy podía decir sin temor a equivocarse…que era verdaderamente feliz…

**FIN**

Bueno, que tal estuvo? Parece que el día menos pensado para Leon resultó más especial de lo que creyó jeje, algo dulce el capi no? A mí en lo personal me encantó, pude imaginarme a Leon en otra faceta distinta al del super agente mata-Zombies, y además conté cómo fue que ellos acabaron casados…respecto a Claire, bueno, la verdad es que pensaba que Carlos haría mejor papel, pero luego me decidí por Daniel, ¿porqué? Porque creí que me serviría mejor para cerrar el fic, en el capi final se entenderán mejor las cosas, ojo, yo abrí este fic con Claire/Steve y así lo voy a cerrar. Bueno espero saber que les pareció, tomatazos y elogios son igualmente recibidos,

nos leemos en el final!


	6. Chapter 6

**Comentarios de la autora: **antes que nada como están? gracias por pasar a leer. Bueno, tengo algo que aclarar, se que dije en un capitulo anterior que este sería el gran final PERO yo siempre les he dicho que si algo les gustaría me lo hagan saber. Un querido amigo me ha pedido un favor: quería ver la historia de Billy y Rebecca, como formaban familia, y como serían sus bebés, y porque no también conocer más de Chris y Jill… entonces decidí complacerlo, asi que a esta historia aún le faltan cosas por contar…

Mi querido** Asphios de Géminis **este capítulo y todos los demás son especialmente para ti. Porque tu me lo pediste aquí comienzo…

**GOOD NEWS FOR CHRISTMAS…**

La nieve caía suavemente como una blanca llovizna sobre la ciudad, en las calles se formaba una blanca alfombra de plata que brillaba destellante con los rayos de la luna en el cielo, en el enorme ventanal que daba vista al jardín un pequeñito de cabellos cenizos y pijama azul de león se encontraba de pie apoyado en el brazo del enorme mueble, miraba con mucho interés la nieve caer, apenas a unos pasos atrás sobre una cobijita en el suelo estaba sentada una nena de cabellos cortos hasta debajo de la oreja, del mismo color que su hermano y peinada de colitas, ella usaba una pijama rosa de gatitos, miraba entretenida lo que el pequeño intrépido trataba de hacer…

-calle…-señaló el nene por la ventana y la beba aplaudió. El pequeñín dio un par de pasitos lejos del mueble, pero cayó sentado e hizo un puchero, entonces tuvo otra idea y comenzó a gatear hacia el ventanal hasta que por fin llegó y puso sus manitas en el vidrio helado mientras sonreía contento.

-Evan!...que haces mi amor?...-entonces llegó su mami y lo cogió en brazos, posando un delicado beso en su mejilla, luego caminó hacia la cobijita en el piso y volvió a dejar al pequeño ahí junto a su hermanita- pórtate bien eh? O te regreso al corralito…

-Calle! –exclamó el nene indicando con su dedito el ventanal, Ada se volvió y observó que nevaba…

-ah! Es eso…está nevando amor… pobre papá jajajaja

-ya llegué! –gritó Leon en la puerta mientras abría con sus llaves, la morena sonrió cuando vio al rubio entrar y sacudirse la nieve del cabello

-hola cielo,- saludó ella mientras su marido se acercaba y besaba sus labios con ganas, abajo la nena todavía sentadita hizo un puchero y extendió los brazos para que Leon le abrazara

-papá!...

-Hola princesa! – el de inmediato el cargó en brazos a la niña y esta con una sonrisa se dejó mimar por papito mientras este se la comía a besos- donde está la niña más linda del mundo?

Ada levantó al pequeño y este también echó una risita mirando a su papá, Leon le acarició la cabecita y besó su frente

-hola travieso, que hiciste hoy eh?...no le diste mucha guerra a mamá? –dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas en la pancita y el nene se revolcaba riendo, Ada mostró una pequeña sonrisa

Ambos llevaron a los pequeños hasta sus sillitas en el comedor y los sentaron para que tomaran su leche, Leon se dejó caer en el diván de color vino en su sala mientras Ada le traía un poco de café y su diario… sobre la mesa estaba una caja llena de coloridos adornos y mas allá a espaldas del rubio un enorme pino de navidad que estaba a penas empezando a decorarse… pero muchos regalos ya forrados y con hermosos moños estaban ya acomodados en la parte baja, Ada le dejó el café un las manos y Leon dio un sorbo, luego sonriendo miró a su mujer

-mmmm…vainilla? –preguntó divertido

-tu favorito…-ella le sonrió- que tal tu día…?

-bien, pero el tráfico está horrible, tardé dos horas solo para llegar a la casa…

-es vísperas de navidad mi amor… ah por cierto, lo de la cena de mañana Jill dijo que vendría a ayudarme así que vendrá desde temprano… va a ser lindo no? Nuestra primera cena de navidad en nuestra nueva casa

-claro linda… todo será como tú quieras… -Leon dejó el café sobre la mesita junto al diván y tiró delicadamente del brazo de la morena hasta hacerla sentarse en sus piernas, luego la besó y los bebitos desde sus sillas mostraron una divertida sonrisita.

A un año de que nacieran los gemelos Kennedy las cosas habían cambiado bastante, empezando por supuesto con la vida de Leon S. Kennedy, que tuvo que cambiar su pequeño departamento por una casa, con lugar suficiente para que sus pequeñines crezcan y jueguen a sus anchas, pero dada la posición de Leon como jefe del departamento de seguridad de la familia presidencial, eso fue sumamente sencillo, tanto él como Ada ganaban excelentemente bien. Y él podía presumir de haberse adaptado al rol de esposo y papá mucho mejor de lo que él mismo pudo haber esperado, sin embargo no todo fue fácil al principio, los primeros meses fue realmente estresante, entre aprender a cambiar pañales, y cantar canciones de cuna, ni Leon ni Ada tenían una noche tranquila, pero luego todo fue acomodándose solo, y ahora, sus gemelitos ya tenían un año y se preparaban para que llegara "Santa Claus"…o "jo jo", como le decía Elina…

También la vida de los demás era diferente, Rebecca, a pesar de ser relativamente joven ahora daba clases en una reconocida universidad y se había perfilado como la mejor en su campo, mientras que Billy consiguió trabajo como jefe de seguridad en una importante institución bancaria… ahora ellos vivían juntos, justo como comenzaron Leon y Ada, vivían en un pequeño y cómodo apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, les quedaba cerca de sus empleos y de todo, por lo que estaban delo más contentos… aunque las cosas a veces pasan sin que uno se lo espere…

Rebecca estaba en casa, esperando que Billy regresara, como en la universidad estaban de vacaciones por Navidad ella tenía libres los días, sin embargo ese día en particular la joven Chambers estaba bastante nerviosa y le había pedido a Claire que fuera a verla, necesitaba hablar con alguien primero y la joven Redfield se había vuelto algo más que una amiga para ella… Rebecca le miraba expectante, esperando la reacción de la pelirroja, esta parpadeó un par de veces y le miró incrédula

-estás segura?... –preguntó

-Sí…-musitó con cierta pena la castaña- ya lo venía sospechando… pero ayer hice la prueba…

-Santo dios Rebecca! Y él lo sabe? –la joven negó con la cabeza…

-no sé cómo lo tome… llevamos poco tiempo juntos Claire…-Rebecca comenzó a jugar con sus manos algo nerviosa

-pero bueno… no es una mala noticia, es que a caso tú no estás contenta? –preguntó sonriendo su amiga y la cara de la muchacha se iluminó con una tierna sonrisa

-claro que si!...como no estarlo, yo amo a Billy…pero, pero no sé que diga él…digo es muy repentino.

Entonces sonó el claxon de un auto afuera y Claire asomó por la ventana, sonrió al ver a un apuesto rubio de ojos verdes bajar de él y dirigirse a la puerta

-ya llegó Danny, bueno me tengo que ir Becky…-Claire se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, entonces tocaron la puerta y Rebecca se levantó a abrir, mostrando una sonrisa al muchacho apoyado en el marco de la puerta

-buenas noches Rebecca, vine por Claire…

-como estás Daniel…-saludó la joven contenta, la pelirroja cogió su bolso del mueble y le hizo una despedida con la mano a su amiga

-irás mañana a la cena en casa de Leon verdad? –preguntó la muchacha antes de salir, la castaña asintió

-claro que sí, irán juntos verdad? –Rebecca miró a ambos chicos y el rubio se sonrojó todo

-Ah…pues…sí, Claire me invitó a acompañarla –dijo apenado rascando su cabeza...- por cierto y Billy? No ha llegado?

-no, fue a arreglar unos asuntos en el banco… ya sabes estos días está terrible ahí…-contestó Rebecca

-si, es cierto, lástima, quería saludarlo, bueno, Vamos Claire…antes que tu hermano me asesine jajajaja…

Rebecca los despidió a ambos y una vez se fueron cerró la puerta y se fue directo al sillón donde estaba acurrucada antes que llegara Claire, el tiempo que había estado con Billy había sido maravilloso, al principio no fue fácil, porque tanto Chris como los demás se negaron a la idea de que ella saliera con un ex convicto… sin embargo Claire la apoyó mucho, le dijo que si Billy realmente era el hombre que amaba entonces que luchara por estar a su lado…ella lo hubiera hecho por Steve también…

Y Rebecca insistió en demostrar a todos que Billy Coen no era el hombre que todos pensaban, que era bueno, honesto, sincero…y que la amaba tanto como ella a él, y lo logró. Con el tiempo todos, incluso Chris, descubrieron la verdad, que todo había sido una trampa, que Billy fue una víctima más de las circunstancias, y que por supuesto era un hombre digno y más que nada, amaba a la joven… entonces todo fue distinto, e incluso comenzaron a llevarse bien con el castaño, al grado que en poco tiempo Billy era ya parte de "la familia"…

Pero ahora, la palabra familia comenzaba a tomar dimensiones mucho más extensas. Rebecca se dejó caer en el sillón y abrazó el cojín con mucha fuerza mostrando una leve sonrisa, su único temor era cómo tomaría Billy algo como eso? Ellos tenían ya planes, y esto lo venía a cambiar todo, daba un giro de 180 grados a sus vidas… mas sin embargo, la noticia la hacía enormemente feliz a ella…

Mientras tanto Chris Redfield llegaba a su casa y al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al no encontrar a Jill recibiéndolo como siempre, con un beso y una sonrisa… las luces estaban apagadas, todas excepto la del cuarto, Chris frunció un poco el seño

-Jill?...amor ya llegué… -pero la castaña no respondió, Chris miró a todos lados buscando señales de ella y comenzó a angustiarse cuando no halló ninguna

-Jill?...Jill mi vida dónde estás?...-cuando por segunda vez no obtuvo respuesta Chris desenfundó su pistola y comenzó a avanzar en guardia hacia la recámara, donde al llegar también la halló vacía, excepto…por algo sobre la cama, el moreno dejó la pistola en el buró y se acercó a ver, encontrando un pañal perfectamente doblado, y sobre él un par de zapatitos tejidos, Chris enarcó las cejas sorprendido, que podría estar haciendo ESO sobre su cama, seguramente no eran de Evan o de Elina, no veía el bolso de Ada por ningún lado, además eran demasiado pequeños para ser de alguno de los gemelitos… y ni hablar de el pañal. Entonces una idea pasó por su cabeza… cogió los zapatitos y comenzó a mirarlos, como si les preguntara que estaban haciendo en su cama, luego cogió el pañal y también lo miraba confuso, Jill había entrado de puntitas a la habitación y miraba a su esposo con una enorme sonrisa, este estaba tan desconcertado con aquel par de cosas que ni siquiera se percató de su presencia…

-vamos a necesitar más de esos…-musitó sobresaltando más al moreno, que al escuchar lo que dijo su esposa se volvió a mirarla con los ojos enormes

-QUE?...-balbuceó mientras Jill se acercaba y lo abrazaba por el cuello, Chris Redfield estaba completamente perdido

-si Chris…-Jill depositó un suave eso en su mejilla y entonces a él pareció llegarle de lleno la noticia, volvió a mirar a la castaña como si quisiera cerciorarse de que todo eso era real, Jill le miraba divertida, no esperaba que la noticia fuera tan fuerte para su marido

-E-estás segura amor?...volvió a preguntar y Jill le sacó entonces un papel, el moreno lo cogió mientras tomaba aire y lo leía, más nervioso que nada, sus ojos se pasearon hasta hallar lo que buscaba: POSITIVO

-y bien? Chris?...-la castaña miró interrogante a su esposo esperando una respuesta Chris le miró de regreso con una enorme sonrisa

-ven acá preciosa! –el moreno la atrajo hacia el besándola feliz- gracias! Gracias mi vida! Dios mío un bebé Jill! Eres maravillosa!

Ella echó a reír en los brazos de su hombre mientras él seguía sin poder creer que todo fuera verdad, era oficial, Chris Redfield pronto sería padre!. Y esa era definitivamente la mejor noticia que había recibido en toda su vida. Después de cuantos problemas, de noches y días viviendo una pesadilla, Chris incluso llegó a pensar que pasaría el resto de su vida solo, pero ahora, no solo estaba casado con el amor de su vida, sino que además ella le daba el regalo más hermoso de todos: su primer hijo…

Mientras tanto Claire ya había llegado a su departamento. Como su hermano se había casado ella se mudó a uno y dejó la casa para Chris, aunque él insistió en que no lo hiciera la pelirroja dijo que estaba lista para hacer su vida ella sola, y que él necesitaba privacidad, pero eso no quitaba que el mayor estuviera pendiente de su pequeña hermanita, por lo que tuvo que ser uno que estuviera cerca de casa por si ella llegaba a "necesitar algo", aunque más bien la chica pensaba que era para que Chris la mantuviera vigilada, aunque eso no le importaba mucho, de todos modos no quería alejarse de su hermano…

-gracias por traerme Daniel…-dijo la chica en el marco de la puerta…el rubio sonrió apenado

-no, por nada… es un placer Claire… llegamos a tiempo, creo que Chris estará contento cuando llame y te oiga en casa -el chico metió la mano en el bolsillo- bueno, nos vemos luego

-no!...espérate…-ella se mordió el labio un momento cuando Daniel clavó su mirada de jade en su persona, Claire suspiró discretamente y volvió a sonreír –quieres pasar un rato?...

-esto…-el también dejó ir un suspiro, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía eso de nuevo- si, claro…

El muchacho entró y ambos se quitaron los abrigos, colgándolos en el perchero, ella le invitó a la sala y el se sentó un poco nervioso, el departamento era muy cómodo, Claire tenía muy buen gusto, la decoración era sencilla pero moderna y los muebles eran cómodos y elegantes, ella le ofreció una taza de café y se sentó a su lado

-gracias…-Daniel dio un sorbo y sonrió- delicioso…hasta para esto tienes buen gusto…

Llamó la atención del joven rubio el enorme librero de madera, dejó en la mesita la taza y se acercó con una leve sonrisa hacia él mirando con atención todos los títulos, los había de muchas clases, de aventura de suspenso, novelas románticas y uno que otro de Edgar Allan Poe

-te gusta leer Claire?...-preguntó distraído

-sí, bueno, me gustan los libros, pero a veces no los termino todos…-confesó sinceramente- es que no me quedo quieta mucho tiempo, pero cuando viajo siempre llevo uno… tu si lees verdad?

-pues si. A Rose igual le gustaba… -el mostró una triste sonrisa y la muchacha sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

Daniel Robinson… un chico que había pasado por lo mismo que ella, aunque de diferente forma… el no vio morir a su amada luego de que ella salvara su vida, pero si había estado con ella mucho tiempo. Daniel tuvo la oportunidad que Claire jamás tendría, conoció a Rose, la amó, la tuvo en sus brazos, la besó infinidad de veces… fue parte de su vida… y eso, si dolía. Perder a alguien a quien habías amado tanto, a quien conocías como a ti mismo, y que te conocía como nadie más… de cierta forma entendía ese dolor, solo de cierta forma, porque la situación con Steve fue distinta, ellos solo estuvieron juntos unos días, unas cuantas horas, sin oportunidad alguna de platicar tanto, de conocerse, rodeados de oscuridad y desesperación, caminando con la muerte a sus espaldas…y aún así, Claire lo amó, y él a ella, al grado de dar su propia vida por protegerla, al grado de tenerla presente en lo más hondo de su inconsciente… de que incluso sus últimas palabras fueran para ella…

Daniel y Claire estaban unidos por algo más que simple coincidencia, tal vez ahí arriba alguien esperaba que fueran felices juntos, que lograran curar el corazón del otro… Claire fijaba sus ojos claros en el semblante del guapo muchacho mientras este cogía un libro de poesía

"_el cuerpo muere pero el alma vive por siempre._

_Cada día muere con la noche, y vuelve a nacer con el alba_

_Y cada esperanza que se apaga trae consigo el fuego de una más brillante._

_Como la llama del Fénix que no se apaga…_

_El amor verdadero es aquel que a través del tiempo trasciende _

_Aquel que no se marchita con la llegada de la noche, sino que se queda en el alma_

_Y que en el alma sigue brillando como un diamante_

_Con un la luz de un fuego propio que lo enciende_

_El cuerpo muere pero el alma vive por siempre_

_Y si el amor verdadero vive dentro del alma_

_Entonces el amor verdadero es como el ave Fénix _

_Muere, resucita, pero no se acaba…." _

-que hermosa…-Claire sonrió con un poco de tristeza- de qué autor es?

-no dice…es anónimo. –Daniel cerró el libro y lo dejó en el librero de nuevo, regresando a su lugar junto a Claire, la chica dio un sorbo al café y el rubio le imitó en silencio…esa poesía encerraba en ella tantos pasajes de sus vidas, por un lado estaba todavía latente en ambos ese amor que sentían por aquel que ya no estaba, y por otra parte, ese sentimiento que empezaba a crecer hacia el otro, esa idea de que tal vez…

-gracias por acompañarme mañana Danny…-Claire le miró a los ojos y el rubio le sostuvo la mirada

-al contrario…gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu vida…-el joven se fue acercando despacio a ella, con un poco de miedo, después de eso ya nada sería igual para ninguno, Claire cerró los ojos y al sentir el roce de sus labios correspondió… y esa leve caricia se transformó en un dulce beso, el primero en mucho tiempo para ambos…

Cuando se separaron Daniel le miró sonriente y ella tímidamente le imito. El le hizo una caricia en la mejilla y Claire internamente se sobresaltó un poco, fue muy similar a aquella que Steve le hizo en sueños, sonrió más contenta pensando que tal vez, Daniel quizás fuera ese alguien que Steve le había enviado para ser feliz, ese en el que él había confiado para ayudarla, y para que ella lo ayudara… y Daniel sentía que de alguna manera Rose le había puesto a Claire en el camino, era una joven buena, inteligente y dulce…y alguien que podía sacarle del pozo sin fondo en el que se había convertido su vida…

-ya es algo tarde, debo irme…-susurró el muchacho, ella asintió- paso por ti mañana verdad?

-si…te parece a las dos?...

-perfecto. –ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta y lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla

-hasta mañana Danny…

-hasta mañana preciosa…-ella lo vio irse en su auto y cerró la puerta suspirando tras ella, eso había sido algo lindo. Tal vez Daniel era el indicado, sin saber porqué su corazón eso le estaba diciendo.

Mientras tanto Rebecca se había dormido en el sillón esperando a que llegara Billy. El castaño entró sin hacer ruido, eran casi las doce así que imaginó que Becky ya estaba en la cama descansando, pero mostró una sonrisa cuando la vio acurrucada en el sillón abrazando un cojín, se veía de lo más tierna…Billy besó su mejilla y la muchacha abrió los ojos despacio

-buenas noches bella durmiente….

-Billy! Mi amor que bueno que ya llegaste…-Rebecca lo abrazó con fuerza y él se sonrió un poco extrañado ante la emotiva bienvenida

-perdona la tardanza, tuve que checar que todo estuviera en orden. Pero mañana tengo el día libre…-el sonrió contento, sería el segundo año que pasaría la navidad con Rebecca, solo que ahora ella era oficialmente su novia, y planeaba algo mucho mejor para esta navidad… por supuesto no toda la tardanza había sido por el trabajo, pasó también a recoger algo muy especial para la castaña…algo que le daría mañana mismo en la cena de noche buena…

-tienes hambre?...-preguntó ella levantándose del sillón, quería hablar con Billy sobre algo importante, pero quería también que él estuviera tranquilo.

-no linda, he comido algo en la oficina…mejor vamos ya a la cama, hace frío…además mañana tengo que ir a ayudar a Kennedy con unas cosas te acuerdas?...

-ah si…-Rebecca le siguió al dormitorio vacilante, y mientras el se cambiaba para dormir la muchacha se desvestía al otro lado solo para quedarse con unas bragas de encaje rosa y una camiseta de Billy desgastada que decía "Bad boy" y que por cierto le quedaba hasta arriba de las rodillas. Ella amaba dormir con esa camisa, y a Billy le resultaba dulcemente excitante mirarla con esa ropa puesta, como adoraba a Rebecca, era todo para él, a veces su niña, a veces su mujer, a veces su mejor amiga…pero siempre era simplemente ella…y el simplemente la amaba.

Pero especialmente hoy la notaba…diferente.

-que pasa Becky…-dijo sentando se a su lado en la cama. Rebecca se quedó callada un momento.

-Billy…eres feliz?...-preguntó la joven mirando al suelo. El ex marine se extrañó de la repentina pregunta.

-pero claro que si!...-el levantó un poco el rostro de Rebecca para mirarle a los ojos-…que pasa?...dime Rebecca, tu no eres feliz?

-como se te ocurre!...por supuesto que lo soy…-replicó con dulzura.

-entonces?...-el castaño ya le miró preocupado.

-Billy, y si yo te dijera algo que cambiaría por completo nuestra relación?...-preguntó vacilante la muchacha mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba unos pasos, el ex teniente sintió palidecer. Tuvo miedo, miedo de perderla, de que ella le dijera algo que no quería oír…no podría con algo así, Rebecca se había convertido en el pilar de su vida, sin ella no era nada…

-es que…vas a ser papá…-le dijo al castaño mirándolo con esos ojos enormes y tiernos, esperando su respuesta. Rebecca tenía un poco de miedo, todo fue demasiado rápido, apenas si se habían asentado, apenas si llevaban un tiempo viviendo juntos, tenía temor de muchas cosas… y una de ellas era el cómo lo tomaría Billy, tan ausente estaba pensando que ni cuenta se dio cuando el castaño la levantó de la cintura irradiando felicidad

-Rebecca! Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo! –los ojos de la chica volvieron a brillar- no lo puedo creer! Papá! Voy a ser papá! –Billy reía feliz mientras llenaba de besos a la joven castaña, la carita de Rebecca se empezó a mojar con pequeñas lágrimas que Billy secó con un par de caricias

-estás feliz?...-preguntó con cierta inocencia mientras Billy volvía a besarla con ganas de no soltarla

-feliz! estoy vuelto loco mi amor! –entonces la sonrisa de Rebecca se hizo más amplia y hermosa que nunca y esta vez fue ella la que saltó a los brazos del castaño haciendo que cayera de golpe sobre la cama, mientras el pequeño cuerpo de Rebecca acorralaba al castaño en la cama la chica lo besaba con gusto mientras el recorría bajo la camisa la suave piel de la muchacha. Esa noche Billy Coen se convirtió en el hombre más feliz de todo el universo, ahora no solo se sabía el dueño de aquella dulce mujer que le había robado el corazón desde hace tanto, sino que ahora formaría una familia con ella, ahora nada podría separarlos nunca…

Y mientras Rebecca dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en los labios Billy ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño, no podía esperar a verla con el vientre crecido, a sentir esas patadas cuando el tocara, no podía esperar a tener esa criatura en sus brazos…estaba ansioso… lo único que podía hacer en ese instante era contemplar a Rebecca, acariciarle suavemente, si antes le parecía preciosa ahora era la más bella de todas, porque era suya, su mujer, y la futura madre de su hija…Billy deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera niña, para que fuera su princesa, porque su reina era Rebecca…

A la mañana siguiente todos se preparaban para la gran cena, iban a "estrenar" la casa de Leon, Jill había prometido ir a ver a Ada para ayudarle con todo, Billy y Rebecca también habían ido porque el castaño tenía que ayudar a Leon con algunas cosas de último minuto, Chris salió temprano del trabajo y se reunió con ellos, Claire se ofreció con Daniel para hacer las compras de lo que hiciera falta…

Toda la tarde transcurrió entre risas, mientras las muchachas preparaban la deliciosa cena ellos colocaban las luces afuera e iban por las bebidas, los gemelos jugaban en el corralito junto al árbol de navidad mientras Rebecca y Claire ponían las últimas decoraciones, todo era una gran algarabía, y pronto todo estuvo listo y ellos se prepararon para la cena. Más tarde llegó Carlos, acompañado de una querida amiga de Leon, quien los había presentado en el bautizo de sus pequeños

-hola Ingrid! –saludó Leon feliz, la morena abrazó al apuesto anfitrión y saludó con un beso a Ada

-hola como están…y dónde están los nenes? Hace mucho que no los veo!...-Ada señaló el corralito y ambas se acercaron, Ingrid rió cuando los vio mordisqueando unas galletitas de vainilla que les había dado su papá

-dios mío! Están enormes Ada!...

-si verdad?...

Pronto todos estuvieron reunidos, solo faltó Barry pero tuvo un compromiso en casa de sus suegros, aunque le habían hecho jurar que el año nuevo lo pasaba con ellos. Nadie comprendía cómo era que Chris Redfield y Billy Coen estaban ambos de tan buen humor, eran sin duda el alma de la fiesta, incluso Chris fue el que puso la música y sacó a Bailar a su esposa a la terraza, no pasó mucho hasta que todos estuvieran bailando, incluso los gemelitos, una con papá y el otro con mamá… ya a la hora de la cena todos se sentaron al gran comedor donde a primera vista se apreciaron las artes culinarias de las damas, todo se veía delicioso, tanto el pavo al horno Jill había preparado como los platillos orientales que Ada cocinó de un viejo libro que había encontrado entre sus cosas…

Billy tomó una copa y haciendo que tintineara llamó la atención de todos. Entrelazó los dedos con los de Rebecca, que lucía radiante, y no era solo el vestido….

-bueno señores, anoche recibí una noticia que me hizo el hombre más feliz, y quiero compartirla con mis amigos…

Todos le miraron expectantes, se esperaban todo menos aquello…

-Rebecca y yo vamos a ser papás!...-exclamó emocionado el castaño y todos se mostraron felices con la noticia y aplaudieron contentos por la pareja, Claire era la más feliz, ella ya lo sabía y le daba mucha alegría ver que todo haya ido bien con Rebecca.

Billy volvió a llamar la atención luego se dirigió hacia la gran sala, debajo del árbol de navidad, de donde cogió una hermosa rosa blanca y regresó con ella, todos miraban expectantes para ver de qué iba todo, Billy puso la rosa en las manos de Rebecca y ella le sonrió interrogante

-Becky, me has dado el regalo más hermoso de todos…y quiero que esto nos una más que nada…-Billy sonrió y echó una mirada traviesa a la flor, Rebecca le imitó y descubrió un pequeño destello dentro de los pétalos… la chica delicadamente cogió lo que había dentro de la rosa y se sorprendió al hallar un hermoso anillo de compromiso, con un hermoso brillante, azul, como los ojos de su amada…

-dios mío!...

-Rebecca Chambers…me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

-Sí…claro que si mi amor! –Billy la besó ahí delante de todos y a la castaña se le resbalaron dos lagrimillas mientras el colocaba el anillo en el lugar correcto, de nuevo todos volvieron a aplaudirles.

-no perdiste el tiempo Billy!...-bromeó Leon palmeando el hombro del ex teniente y este rió divertido

-pues no pero no creo ser tan atinado como tu mi amigo…

-jajajaja –Leon echó una carcajada, pero la algarabía fue interrumpida por otra copa, esta vez de Jill, Claire volteó extrañada.

-bueno, ye que estamos celebrando un par de buenas noticias porqué no celebrar una más?

-que nos van a contar cuñadita?...-inquirió Claire divertida mientras abrazaba a Daniel, Chris se miró cómplice con su esposa y de nuevo hubo silencio

-Claire Redifeld…-dijo Chris seriamente mirándola y ella pensó que se debía a la presencia de Danny- Vas a ser Tía!

-Chris! Jill! Felicidades!-La muchacha se echó en brazos de su hermano feliz mientras de nuevo todos reían alegres

-hermano! Chiquillos por partida doble! –exclamó Carlos sorprendido y todos echaron a reír

Leon levantó su copa feliz

-pues salud! Por nosotros y por los que vienen en camino!...ah, y feliz navidad!...

Esa fue una noche inolvidable para todos. Los gemelitos abrieron sus regalos, la comida estuvo deliciosa, el ambiente fue de lo mejor y grandes buenas noticias se habían revelado. La familia se hacía más grande y la felicidad de todos ellos también. Esa era su recompensa, por luchar para salvar el mundo, ese mundo en el que ahora crecerían sus hijos, y los de tanta gente que como ellos solo buscaba vivir en paz…aunque ahora Billy Coen y Chris Redfield enfrentaban la misión más peligrosa y desgastante que jamás hubieran imaginado… podrían salir vivos después de nueve meses?...

**FIN**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola mi gente! Uf, después de un rato de gripa y un merecido fin en la playa creo que me siento mejor, lo suficiente al menos como para traerles este pequeño shoot y continuar un poco con el fic que por cieto no había pododo actualizar también debido a problemas con la red, en fin..…que ojala les siga gustando, porque es para ustedes con todo mi cariño…

**Nota importante:** a partir de ahora cambiará un poco la manera en que voy a llevar la historia, si bien los capis hasta el momento habían sido un poco largos de ahora en adelante no lo serán tanto, porque? Porque iré narrando momentos en la vida de los personajes, especialmente ahora que hay mucho que contar en todos ellos, ya que cada pareja está viviendo momentos importantes y creo que contarlos todos de golpe no sería tan… apropiado jeje ojalá esto no cambie el apoyo de quienes me siguen.

Finalmente quiero agradecerles a todos los que me siguen, dejen su review o no, porque he visto que aunque no me dejan uno, si aparece en mi correo gente que ha agregado la historia a favoritos o incluso me ha puesto como autor favorito, a todos ustedes un millón de gracias! **Miss histery **(tanto Dann´como Fer) chicas las amo! Gracias por su apoyo y **Asphios** mil gracias por el mega review! Me alegra que, especialmente a ti, la historia te siga gustando =)

Sin más ahora si…. Let´s Read!

**La nueva misión de mi vida…**

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde la fiesta de navidad, y luego el año nuevo, todo había sido perfecto. Después de tanto luchar y esforzarse por fin la vida les regalaba la paz que tanto añoraban, y sobre todo la felicidad…y nadie podía ser más feliz que él en esos momentos… era una tarde lluviosa de domingo y Billy se hallaba sentado en el cómodo y mullido sofá de su sala, el televisor estaba encendido pero Billy no prestaba atención, hacía mucho rato que su vista estaba puesta en otra escena… desde ahí podía ver perfectamente la pequeña cocina de su departamento, donde Rebecca preparaba alegremente algo para la cena. Billy no pudo ocultar su sonrisa cuando la chica dejó de darle la espalda y se volvió hacia la loseta de la hornilla para picar un poco de fruta. Su pancita ya lucía abultada, se veía preciosa luciendo ese vestido de tirantes delgados y un listón blanco justo debajo del busto, acentuando ese vientre, el largo del vestido era sobre la rodilla y adornado con un suave encaje en las puntas. Coen pensó que no había en el mundo escena más bella que esa…

La futura mamá dejó la comida caliente en la estufa y cogió el plato de melón que había picado, le puso limón y chillito piquín y lo saboreó con una enorme sonrisa, luego al salir de la cocina sintió la mirada avellana de su marido sobre ella…

-que pasa mi vida?...-preguntó mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de fruta, Billy la miró sonriente

-estás preciosa…-Rebecca sonrió colorada y se acercó sentándose junto al castaño y acomodándose en el hueco que quedaba entre él y el brazo del sillón. Había otros dos muebles con suficiente espacio, pero ellos preferían estar así, ese sofá parecía ser el consentido.

-que miras?...-dijo señalando el televisor

-no tengo idea…-Rebecca cogió con el tenedor otro pedacito de fruta y lo puso en la boca de su castaño, este masticó e hizo una pequeña mueca- está ácido Becky…porqué comes eso?

-se me antojó… -ella rió bajito

-no quiero que el bebé salga con cabeza de limón oíste?...-bromeó divertido él mientras observaba a la joven comer con ganas el melón con chile, un poco del jugo se resbaló de la comisura de sus labios y recorrió el mentón de la muchacha hasta que impulsivamente Billy lo limpió de manera poco convencional, haciendo que Rebecca se erizara hasta las orejas, este sonrió coqueto y ella le miró con las mejillas rojas

-B-Billy…

-no puedo evitarlo…me encantas…-el castaño dejó el plato de fruta en la mesita de centro y comenzó a besar el cuello de su reina, Rebecca dejó ir un suspiro mientras el sonido de la lluvia contra las ventanas y el televisor llenaban la habitación

-todavía te parezco atractiva con esta panza?...-preguntó mientras Billy se deleitaba bajando hasta su clavícula, este rió bajito y le miró

-ya te lo dije…me encantas… -Rebecca terminó debajo de Billy, este iba a acercarse suavemente hasta sus labios tentadores y olorosos a fruta fresca cuando una ligera patada en el vientre de la chica y que éste a su vez sintió en el abdomen lo pararon en seco…

-acaba de patear…-rió la muchacha y Billy se retiró de inmediato sonriendo

-que no puedo besar a su madre sin que me interrumpa? –dijo el castaño entre risas acariciando la pancita de la muchacha con cariño, entonces volvió a sentir otra patadita justo donde estaba su mano, Billy ensanchó su sonrisa

-parece que alguien más quiere tu atención

-caramba! Pero que celosa!...-él depositó un besito sobre el vientre de la chica y sonrió de nuevo…

Rebecca se volvió a sentar, esta vez acurrucada entre los brazos de Billy quien apagó el televisor y comenzó a acariciar el brazo de la joven despacito, ambos miraban la ventana, donde la lluvia seguía cayendo como torrentes, afuera parecía haber frío pero en el interior de la casa hacía un ligero bochorno, Rebecca miró de reojo a Billy

-recuerdas ese encuentro bajo la lluvia?...

-como no acordarme, ese día empezó mi felicidad chiquita… y luego tuvimos gripe toda una semana…-dijo esto último medio sonriendo

-valió la pena…-musitó la chica volviendo al plato de fruta que había dejado asentado.

-eres feliz Rebecca? –preguntó el castaño de pronto, la muchacha dejó el plato entre sus piernas y le miró interrogante, el semblante de Billy tenía un deje de tristeza en la mirada, pero muy pequeño… mas no desapercibido para su joven mujer

-que sucede Billy?...porqué me preguntas eso si sabes la respuesta?...

-no se… es que eres mi vida…y lo único que quiero es que estés feliz…pero a veces creo que es demasiado pronto para ti con todo esto…

Ella arrugó la nariz en un puchero,

-que dices? Mírame! Soy feliz! no lo vez…estoy con el hombre que amo, haciendo lo que me gusta y esperando un hermoso bebé…puedo ser más feliz que ahora?...

Billy sonrió contento y besó su frente con cariño, entrelazando ambos brazos alrededor de la ya casi inexistente cintura de su joven mujer, y así se quedaron un rato, oyendo la lluvia caer en el único sonido resonando por todo el departamento, hasta que Rebecca se quedó dormida en los brazos del castaño.

Billy la observaba mientras la chica dormitaba, en sus labios afloró una pequeña sonrisa que el castaño agradeció infinitamente. Rebecca era feliz de verdad, esa era su única tarea ahora, él se la impuso así desde que se encontró con ella bajo la lluvia y desde que dijo "acepto" frente al altar… podía recordar ese día a la perfección. No pasó mucho para su boda después de las fiestas de diciembre, no quisieron esperar más tiempo y Billy quería hacer las cosas bien.

Organizaron todo en menos de un mes, no era que fuese tan difícil, fue una ceremonia sencilla, solo asistieron sus amigos más cercanos y la recepción fue igual… Recordó a Rebecca luciendo ese hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes, parecía un ángel, esos enormes ojos aceituna mirándole frente al altar con todo el amor del mundo y esa sonrisa fresca e inocente, recordó entonces haber pensado que tal vez ella no era de éste mundo, era demasiado hermosa, por dentro y por fuera para serlo, ese amor por la vida, tanto la propia como la de los que la rodeaban, esa capacidad de perdonar y seguir amando, esos deseos de seguir adelante y esa valentía con la que encaraba el día a día… definitivamente Rebecca Chambers no era de este mundo… alguien ahí arriba la había dejado caer en sus brazos, para arreglar los pedazos de vida que aún le quedaban, para enseñarle los sentimientos que creyó jamás existieron y que solo era un invento de la sociedades: Amor y Felicidad…

Entonces supo que si le habían mandado tan bello regalo, lo menos que podía hacer era eso: que sea feliz. Tan feliz como ella lo había hacho a él… y verla sonreír mientras dormía era la prueba más clara de que su trabajo iba muy bien.

-misión cumplida mi amor…-le susurró al oído sonriendo y se acomodó en el sofá con ella.

**FIN**

por el momento eso es todo, si lo se muy corto, jajaja pueden lincharme si quieren, pero ahora la buena noticia, como ahora los capis pueden ser más cortos debo actualizar en menos tiempo XD, asi que les prometo que la historia irá un poco más rápido y pronto volverá a su ritmo habitual (entiéndase capis largos) hasta entonces…gommen -nasai! Perdonen! Y dejen reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Wii! Otro capi! Que les digo, me inspiré, este ya lo venía pensando y pues lo terminé antes de lo que pensaba, para que hacerles esperar verdad? Mejor lo subí de una vez… aviso que desde la próxima semana ya no tendré tanto tiempo libre así que a lo mejor me demoro un poquito con los capis de mi otro fic "Raccon high Chronicles", esos si están largos y pues lleva más tiempo teclearlos jajaja, pero con este no creo que sea el caso. Como siempre mil gracias a todos los que me dejan un review **Antonella** que bueno verte por aquí, a tiempo como siempre amiga **y mis consentidos Asphios **y** Miss histery (Dann´y Fer)** sin su apoyo no se qué haría, los quiero mucho. Y a todos los demás que se toman la molestia de escribirme…

Sin más… Let´s Read!

**ANTOJOS…**

Esa agradable tarde de mayo ellos paseaban por el centro comercial, Chris Redfield iba orgulloso llevando del brazo a su bella esposa y presumiendo que en unos cuantos meses pronto sería papá, Jill por su parte no podía lucir más bella, su vientre crecido y sus mejillas levemente rosadas, sus ojos gris tormenta brillando, irradiando felicidad, llevaba algunas bolsas pequeñas en la mano mientras con la otra saboreaba un helado de chocolate con fresa, jarabe y chispas, Chris cargaba un par de paquetes más mientas ambos se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento a buscar el auto, una vez salieron caminaron directo a la camioneta y luego de dejar las cosas en la parte de atrás abordaron y Chris emprendió el camino hacia su casa…

Mirando de reojo a Jill la vio disfrutar con gusto ese apetitoso helado, la castaña le miró y estiró un poco el brazo para que su moreno le diera una probadita

-mmmm… oye está rico! –dijo dando otra probada y Jill sonrió un poco

-te dije que compraras tu también y no quisiste ya ves? Lo que te pierdes?...-de pronto al pasar por la avenida Jill le miró con ojitos pispiretos- amor…. Verdad que me quieres mucho?...

-si linda….-Chris rió ante el tono cantadito en el que le habló su esposa

-verdad que me consientes mucho?...

-si preciosa….

-verdad que vas a parar en esa pastelería y me vas a comprar un Cheese Cake de fresas?...-Chris dio la vuelta en el entronque entre risas

-sabía que algo tramabas mi vida…-cuando el moreno quiso aparcar vio que el pequeño estacionamiento estaba lleno- no hay donde estacionar, pero si quieres hay otra pastelería cerca de casa, podemos ir…

NO. –Jill cruzó los brazos- yo quiero aquí Chris… es que Ada me invitó una rebanada el otro día que fui a verla y me quedé con las ganas… por favor mi cielo si?

-bueno, bueno, pero deja estaciono afuera entonces…

Luego de que el Redfield buscara donde estacionarse bajaron y entraron a la "famosa" pastelería, que estaba abarrotada de gente, Jill se acercó a la vitrina de los postres buscando el que quería pero no lo encontró…

-será que no hay?...-se preguntó un poco triste la castaña

-que pasa amor? –Chris se acercó con ella llevando en una bandeja algo de pan para después, unas donas de canela, polvorones y unos pastelillos de frambuesa que llamaron su atención

-no veo el pastel…

-deja pregunto al encargado si?... –el moreno se acercó y luego de dos intentos logró llamar la atención de uno de los encargados

-si? en que puedo ayudarle? –preguntó cortes la joven dependienta

-señorita, ya no le quedan de esos…esos…esos de fresas…-trató de explicar el Redfield, la muchacha captó la idea y sonrió

-Cheese Cake de fresas? –dijo sonriente

-sí! Ese es, ya no tiene?...

-no señor ya no nos quedan…se llevaron el último hace ratito…hasta mañana en la mañana habrían mas…

-gracias muy amable…-con expresión derrotada Chris caminó donde Jill que miraba también los flanes y gelatinas…

-ya no quedan cielo…

-Ay…-ella se mostró algo decepcionada- pues ni manera…

Luego de pagar su compra volvieron a subir a la camioneta y el moreno veía de reojo el gesto deprimido de su linda esposa mientras veía por la ventana

-oye Jill, y si vamos a la que está por la casa? A lo mejor ahí hay de esos… -ella le miró y mostró una sonrisita…

-gracias amor….

Pero también ahí les pasó lo mismo, Jill suspiró algo decepcionada de nuevo. El moreno bufó con impotencia, habían pasado una tarde tan bonita y ahora se estaba echando a perder por un bendito pastel. No quería que eso pusiera triste a su castaña, trató de levantarle el ánimo

-ya es tarde Jill, porqué no pasamos a buscar esa comida china que tanto te gusta y cenamos en la casa? Qué te parece?

-si!

Jill se mostró más animada y a Chris le regresó la sonrisa a la cara, pasaron a un pequeño restaurante a dos cuadras del departamento de Claire, un lugar muy curioso decorado con ornamentos chinos y farolitos, a la ojigris le gustaba mucho la comida de ahí, un día salieron con Ada y ella los llevó al lugar, el dueño era amigo suyo y la comida le gustó mucho… lo cierto era que si bien Claire se había apegado mucho a Rebecca Jill lo había hecho con Ada, las dos bellas mujeres ahora eran muy amigas, y eso le convenía mucho a Chris, porque cuando ellas se juntaban a charlar y tomar café los machos podían sentarse, platicar y tomar un par de heladas viendo algún partido…

Luego de ordenar Chris decidió que mejor comían ahí…a Jill le gustaba el ambiente. Saborearon un delicioso pollo teriyaki, rollitos primavera y cerdo en salsa agridulce, y Jill pidió un par de "galletas de la fortuna". Emocionada la castaña abrió la suya para ver su mensaje _"tu deseo será cumplido"_ rezaba el papelito y ella pareció sonreír

-Chris, no vas a leer la tuya?

-ah si… -el azabache abrió su galleta y leyó con atención _"te esperan momentos difíciles…paciencia y serenidad ante todo"-_Chris meneó la cabeza y se lo guardó en el bolsillo-no dice nada interesante…-comentó a su esposa que le miraba expectante

Luego se dirigieron a su casa y en cuanto llegaron Jill comenzó a sacar todo de las bolsas y paquetes, habían ido a comprar algunas cositas para el pequeño Redfield, ahora que ya sabían que era niño era más fácil comprar todo, un par de pijamitas, un peluche de borreguito, algunos biberones y ropitas variadas, todo lo que el pequeño príncipe podía necesitar… charlaron un rato y luego Chris quiso ver lo último del noticiero…en eso Jill se levantó de la cama y caminó directo a la cocina…abrió la nevera buscando algo para quitarse el antojo,

-Jill, amor ven a acostarte, ya caminaste mucho hoy!...-replicó cariñosamente su marido

-voy! –contestó desde la cocina- solo busco algo de comer y regreso…-pero la castaña no hallaba algo que la dejara satisfecha, regresó a su cama con gesto triste y se acostó a ver el noticiero con su esposo…

-que pasa linda? –dijo viéndola de reojo

-nada…-ella se acomodó y se quedó dormida en un rato. Luego de ver que acabara el noticiero él también decidió dormir, pasó alrededor de dos horas dormido cuando sintió que Jill se medio sentaba, la castaña miró el reloj en el buró 1:30 a.m.

-que tienes mi vida? –preguntó preocupado ya el pobre hombre viendo que ella no estaba tranquila

-quiero Cheese Cake…-musitó la castaña y se acostó de lado a dormir. Chris se incorporó como resorte, esos ojitos tristes lo pusieron incómodo. Se levantó cogió las llaves de la camioneta y se puso una camiseta azul sobre la sport que llevaba, una sandalias y subió a su auto

-"si mi Jill quiere Cheese Cake, entonces tendrá Cheese Cake, como que me llamo Chris Redfield…" y así el pobre moreno salió a casi las dos de la madrugada en busca de un pedazo de pastel para su dulce esposa…entró a todas las tiendas de conveniencia de la colonia y en ninguna había panadería, solo algunas gelatinas y flanes, y algunos yogurt… pizzas para microondas, palomitas, helados…burritos congelados, chocolates, cigarros, papas fritas, cacahuates, frutillas con chilito, galletitas…pero nada de pasteles, la desesperación ya le estaba causando jaqueca…

Probó con farmacias pero tampoco habían abiertas a esa hora, los supermercados estaban cerrados, cuanto hubiera dado por ver uno abierto… probó por todos lados, hasta en tienditas de la esquina, pero en ningún lugar hallaba el mentado pastelito y su jaqueca seguía empeorando…

-que idiota soy…si lo hubiera buscado un poco más temprano…-se culpaba el pobre Redfield, tal vez si hubiera ido a otros lados a buscarlo en ese momento lo hubiera hallado, pero no se imaginaba que Jill tuviera tantas ganas de comer ese Cheese cake…entonces frenó un poco parando la camioneta un rato…pero donde conseguiría eso… de pronto a lo lejos vio un letrero que se alzaba sobre algunos comercios unas calles más adelante "VIP´S" decía la franquicia, Chris sonrió y apresurado dirigió el auto hacia el autoservicio de la tienda, rogando porque todavía estuviera abierto, para su suerte era fin de semana y el restaurante todavía estaba laborando, de hecho se sorprendió de que hubiera tanta gente ahí a esa hora,

-un Cheese cake por favor…-ordenó sintiendo alivio el hombre

-lo sentimos caballero ya no nos quedan…

-no! Por favor señorita no me diga eso, mi esposa necesita que yo le lleve ese pastel… tenga piedad y revise por favor! –suplicó el pobre Redfield medio dormido cansado y abrumado, la joven que atendía suspiró compadeciéndose del caballero con ojeras que tenía en frente

-déjeme ver si no hay en cocina…-la muchacha se movió un poco de su sitio y luego de unos minutos regresó con una amplia sonrisa

-nos quedaba uno… se lo empaqueto enseguida señor-luego le entregaban una caja mediana con el logotipo de la franquicia, Chris agradeció a dios, los ángeles y los arcángeles y a la bondadosa mujer que se tomó la molestia de revisar por el pastel…

-gracias, mil gracias señorita…-y luego tomó el amino de regreso a su casa, mientras la muchacha en la caseta de autoservicio sonrió un poco…

-que chistoso…me recordó mucho al señor Kennedy… -dijo para sí misma mientras regresaba a la revista que dejó asentada.

Por fin Chris llegó a su casa y sonriente entró con las llaves, dejó el pastel sobre la mesa y corrió por un plato y el cuchillo, cortó sonriente un buen pedazo del delicioso pastel y lo llevó hasta la recámara

-Jill…mi cielo…despierta preciosa…-la castaña se removió en la cama, abrió los ojos y encendió la lámpara- toma…

-pero Chris! –a la dulce mujer se le iluminó el rostro cuando vio lo que su marido traía en el plato- pero…pero como lo conseguiste?

El moreno posó un beso en su frente y puso el plato en sus manos, luego se sentó en la cama junto a ella viendo con una enorme sonrisa como Jill degustaba con ganas el delicioso postre

-mmm….delicioso!... gracias mi amor! –la castaña estampó un ruidoso y dulce beso en la mejilla del moreno y regresó a lo que hacía contenta

-no hay de que mi vida… -respondió Chris con otra gran sonrisa.

_**Cheese Cake de fresa = $ 80.00 USD**_

_**Gasolina = $100.00 USD**_

_**Pastillas para la migraña = $25.00 USD**_

_**La sonrisa de felicidad de tu esposa NO TIENE PRECIO!**_

**FIN**

Bueno, que tal ha quedado? Les gustó? A mí me gustó mucho jeje, me apeteció mostrar a Chris corriendo preocupado por algo diferente a los zombies esta vez…bueno por el momento eso es todo, este también me quedó corto a comparación verdad? Pero se los dije, ahora actualizaré más rápido, trataré de subir uno cada que lo termine ok? Nos leemos luego mi gente!


End file.
